Une raison de vivre
by BakaNyu
Summary: Le 10 Octobre est empli de souvenirs, autant heureux que douloureux... Ma raison de vivre? Je l'ai cherchée longtemps, quelque chose à quoi me raccrocher, désespérément. "Mais sans doute est ce là ma raison de vivre, en chercher une."  Happy NaruSasu Day!


**Titre:** Une raison de vivre

**Auteur:** BakaNyu

**Genre:** Romance, AU

**Pairing:** NaruSasu

**Rating:** T. Non, pas de lemon bien explicite, oui, dommage, mais non, pas pour ma première fic.

**Disclaimer:** D'accord, je l'avoue, je me rends, ces personnages ne sont pas à moi. U.U **_Masashi Kishimoto_**, permettez, je compte torturer vos personnages pendant quelques temps!

**Warning:**Il s'agit bien là de Yaoi – Ou Shonen-aï – vous savez, le genre que détestent les homophobes… Ah, vous ne supportez pas ça… Il y a toujours le petit bouton rouge, là, en haut à droite de l'écran, vous voyez, avec la croix blanche! Oui, voilà! Bah il suffit de cliquer dessus et de passer votre chemin.

Sinon, je vous souhaite à tous une bonne lecture!

* * *

><p><em><strong>Une raison de vivre.<strong>_

_« Le souvenir du bonheur n'est plus du bonheur._

_Le __souvenir __de __la __douleur __est __de __la __douleur __encore.»_

George Gordon, Lord Byron.

* * *

><p><em><strong>~ oOoOoOo ~<strong>_

* * *

><p>"Maîtresse! Maîtresse!"<p>

Un petit garçon trottine vers sa maîtresse, qu'il appelle fortement. L'institutrice se retourne, en pleine conversation avec le directeur, et quand elle aperçoit son élève, un sourire s'étire de ses lèvres. Blonde et assez jeune, cette maîtresse est aimée et admirée de tous, surtout un certain garçonnet qui courait en sa direction.

"Maîtresse! Dîtes!

– Oui, mon garçon?

– Maîtresse! C'est quoi mourir?"

Son sourire s'efface l'espace d'un instant de son visage, elle écarquille les yeux, totalement surprise par cette interrogation, avant de se reprendre. Elle jette un œil à son directeur, qui n'est pas dans un état différent d'elle il y a une seconde.

La blonde s'agenouille doucement, et répond d'une voix calme et apaisante:

" Eh bien… Mourir… C'est quand on monte au ciel pour aller au Paradis.

– Au Paradis? Reprend le petit, il ne connaît pas cela. On devient pas des étoiles?

– Si bien sur, mais pour se transformer en étoile, on a besoin de monter là haut. Là bas, il y a des anges qui t'aident à devenir une jolie petite étoile dans le ciel.

– Et après? Quand on est une étoile, on fait quoi? Questionne t-il de nouveau, pas sûr de comprendre.

– Quand on devient une étoile… On veille sur nos proches, pour qu'il ne leur arrive rien de mal.

– Comme Papa et Maman?

– Oui exactement. Comme ton père et ta mère. Ils te surveillent depuis le ciel."

Le doux sourire de la maîtresse apaise beaucoup le garçon, en quête de réponses à ses questions.

Pourtant, les réponses ne sont pas assez claires, selon lui…

C'était quoi, _le __Paradis_? Pourquoi monter au ciel? Pourquoi pas sous terre? Et devenir une étoile… Pourquoi faire? Surveiller ses proches? Mais qu'étaient ce seulement des _proches_? Certainement pas ceux qu'ils connaissaient. Pour qu'il ne lui arrive rien? Vraiment? Alors pourquoi lui arrive-il tout ça? Comment peut-il y croire?

D'ailleurs…

"Ça veut dire que mes parents, ils sont morts?"

Cette fois ci, la réponse ne vient pas tout de suite. L'institutrice a perdu l'éclat de son sourire, qui est désormais terne, triste.

Ses yeux piquent, sa vue est presque floue, mais elle ne pleure pas. Pas tout de suite…

Plus tard, peut-être, quand les souvenirs seront trop forts, trop nombreux…

Mais ce n'est pas le moment. Elle attrape donc la main de son jeune protégé:

"Viens, suis moi."

Les deux se dirigent vers les bancs les plus proches, pour mieux s'installer. La cours est grande, les enfants s'y amusent tous, courant dans tous les sens, le sourire aux lèvres. Les deux fixent la scène quelques minutes, mais le petit n'a pas oublié sa précédente question, et le rappelle à sa maîtresse, inquiet.

"Ils sont morts?

– … Oui, ils sont… morts. Elle se répète le dernier mot dans ses pensées, les larmes montant progressivement à ses yeux.

– Mais… Quand est ce qu'ils vont revenir?"

Silence.

La maîtresse ne sait plus quoi répondre.

Comment expliquer à un enfant de cinq ans que ses parents ne sont plus là, qu'ils ne reviendront jamais, qu'ils ne le prendront plus dans ses bras?

Elle est en proie d'un cruel dilemme.

Et elle doit choisir: Le laisser dans une ignorance totale jusqu'à ce qu'il comprenne lui même le sens réel de la « mort », ou bien lui dire maintenant.

Oh, pas tout, évidemment, mais au moins... Pour que la déception ne soit pas trop grande, pour qu'il ne tombe pas de trop haut.

Juste un peu...

"Tu sais... Ton papa et ta maman... Ne reviendront pas.

– Pourquoi? Le petit fronce des sourcils. Il ne comprend pas.

– Parce que... Quand on meurt, on ne peut plus redescendre. Une fois qu'on est une étoile, on reste au ciel. Pour toujours.

– Pourquoi?

– Ils ont eu un accident... Alors ils ne peuvent plus vivre, ils ne peuvent plus venir te voir. Ils ne peuvent plus que te regarder.

– Mais... Mais moi aussi! Moi aussi j'étais avec eux! Pourquoi je suis pas mort? Pourquoi je suis pas monté avec eux!" Le garçonnet crie de plus en plus. Il hurle presque.

Il ne comprend pas...

De ses petites mains agrippées à la veste de sa maîtresse, il serre de plus en plus fort, dans le but de savoir. Savoir enfin pourquoi...

Pourquoi il n'était pas mort, pourquoi ses parents si?

"Tes parents... Ont tout fait pour te protéger à ce moment là. Ils t'ont donné une deuxième chance, c'est grâce à eux, si tu es encore là. Alors remercie-les!"

L'instructrice a repris son sourire bienveillant, où on peut tout de même y lire une pointe de satisfaction, comme si le problème était résolu. Mais elle pense mal. Elle n'a même pas trouvé la question, qu'elle croit déjà avoir la réponse.

Si elle avait su où ça allait l'emmener, elle se serait tu. Mais il est trop tard, les dés sont jetés.

"C'est grâce à eux, si je vis?

– Exactement mon garçon!

– Alors c'est à cause de moi qu'ils sont morts."

Ce n'était pas une question. C'était une affirmation. Plus que jamais, à ce moment là, il sait que c'est de sa faute, qu'il est la cause de tous ces problèmes.

La mine de la blonde paraît affolée, les sourcils haussés, la bouche en « o », les yeux exorbités. Seule la surprise se lit sur son visage. Elle est choquée qu'un simple écolier puisse penser une telle... Bêtise!

Pas une seule fois, elle n'avait pensé qu'il se sente coupable.

"Qu'est ce que... Mais qu'est ce que tu racontes! Ce n'est pas à cause de...

– Pourquoi? Coupe t-il instantanément sa maîtresse. Cette phrase, il l'avait entendu mainte et mainte fois...

Mais ce qui l'intéresse, ce sont les arguments qui vont avec. Pas les « _Ce __n'est __pas __de __ta __faute!_ »

– Enfin! Ton père et ta mère auraient tout fait pour toi! Défend avec virulence l'institutrice. Il faut qu'elle trouve un moyen de le convaincre... Et vite.

– Justement. Si Papa et Maman m'avaient pas sauvé, ils seraient là. Le petit sait ce qu'il dit, il lui en faudra beaucoup pour le persuader que rien ne l'accuse. Mais la blonde n'est pas de cet avis, et elle le fait savoir:

– Et si tu n'étais pas avec eux? Qu'auront-ils fait?

– Fuir. Ils pouvaient fuir, mais ils l'ont pas fait. Parce que j'étais là... dit le garçonnet, dans un souffle.

– C'est vrai..."

L'élève fronce ses sourcils subitement, les yeux écarquillés. Sa tête baissée, il fait en sorte que personne ne voit rien, mais sa maîtresse n'est pas dupe. Elle sait bien que ce qu'elle vient de dire a touché le fond de son cœur. Son protégé a les orbes humides, cachés par ses mèches, prêt à éclater en sanglots. Et pourtant, il ne le fait pas.

_Je __n'ai __pas __le __droit._Pense t-il. Parce qu'il est en tort, parce que c'est de sa faute. Son unique faute.

"Mais... Je sais que même si ils n'ont pas pu sortir parce que tu étais là, ils l'ont fait pour toi. Tu imagines ce que c'aurait été de perdre son fils? De savoir que qu'on est sortit en laissant notre enfant derrière au milieu des flammes? Ils l'ont fait parce qu'ils t'aiment. Ce sont tes parents. Ne l'oublie pas, ils t'aiment. Alors ne te sens pas coupable, ils seraient triste. D'accord?"

La blonde termina son monologue dans un sourire bienveillant. La douceur et la tendresse dominent dans ses prunelles bleues.

Un petit « oui» discret lui arrache un sourire encore plus grand.

Et alors qu'elle s'apprête à rejoindre sa classe, une menotte vient s'agripper à sa veste. A moitié debout, sa tête se détourne légèrement pour apercevoir une petite bouille rouge, les yeux fuyant.

"Maîtresse...

– Oui?

– Qu'est ce que... Qu'est ce que je dois faire?"

La blonde s'adoucit, et dans un rire triste, elle pose sa main sur la joue du petit qu'elle caresse doucement.

"Tu dois vivre. Vivre et être heureux.

– Vivre heureux? Reprend encore le garçon. Il ne comprend pas.

– Oui.

– Mais... Mais quand on a... plus envie de vivre... On fait quoi?"

Cette question posée avec tant d'insouciance lui coupe le souffle. Elle doit se retenir. Elle pleurera quand elle sera seule. Si elle le fait ici, l'assurance acquise plus tôt partira en miette, elle doit se retenir. Elle le doit.

"Sasuke..." articule t-elle d'une voix cassée, nouée par les larmes, et brisée par la souffrance.

La maîtresse le prend dans ses bras délicatement, tendrement, étouffant presque le jeune garçon.

Et dans un chuchotement, elle répond à sa question:

_« On se cherche une raison de vivre »_

* * *

><p><em><strong>~ oOoOoOo ~<strong>_

* * *

><p>Les rayons du soleil me caressent le visage et me réveillent. J'entrouvre un œil, et le referme aussitôt.<p>

Faudrait penser à acheter des rideaux...

Je m'enfonce dans mon lit, peu désireux de me lever. Il faut dire, je suis loin d'être du matin, comme le pensent certains.

Les minutes s'écoulent, et je suis encore entre les couvertures, le soleil brûlant ma joue gauche.

Après un effort digne d'être qualifié de surhumain, je retente d'ouvrir mes paupières.

Aah... Le soleil est agressif aujourd'hui... À croire qu'il veut que je me lève, et vite.

De toute façon, je n'ai rien à faire de la journée, sinon attendre. Juste attendre.

Je regarde le réveil, il indique 10h26. Humph! Il est tôt!

Et alors que je compte me replonger dans les bras de Morphée, une vérité me secoue le cerveau.

Je me relève soudainement, et assis sur le lit, j'écarquille les yeux.

Quel jour sommes nous?

Ma main attrape le portable, sur la table de nuit, et j'y consulte l'écran.

_'C'est pas vrai...'_

Je me jette hors de la chambre d'un bond, et cours à la cuisine, habillé d'un simple boxer.

_'Dites moi que ce n'est pas vrai...'_

J'arrive au pas de la porte essoufflé, et m'accroche au calendrier comme si ma vie en dépendait.

_'Non...'_

Je crois qu'elle en dépend vraiment en fait, oui

L'esprit totalement perdu, je regarde la date.

_Aujourd__'__hui_... Ce jour, que j'ai tellement attendu. Depuis si longtemps, à ne rien faire, à ne rien manger ni boire...

Le calendrier entre mes deux mains, je me retourne pour venir m'appuyer contre le mur.

Mes doigts tremblant caressent délicatement la case entourée de rouge. Je ne rêve pas hein... Je ne rêve plus n'est ce pas... « Aujourd'hui » est enfin arrivé.

Le 10 Octobre...

Mes yeux se relèvent sur la montre accrochée au mur d'en face. Il y a l'heure, la température, tout un tas de choses inutiles dont je n'ai jamais compris la signification, et enfin... La date.

Je vérifie plusieurs fois que je ne me suis pas trompé, allant et venant sur le calendrier puis sur l'horloge. Non, c'est bien ça…

Je me laisse glisser contre le mur, et m'assois par terre, ramenant mes genoux contre ma poitrine. Ma tête se niche entre mes bras, me retenant de pleurer du mieux que je peux.

En vain.

Des perles salées coulent sur mes joues, s'écrasant sur mon bras. Elles ne veulent plus s'arrêter, mais aujourd'hui est l'unique jour où je me permets cet écart. Le seul jour où je me laisse aller à mes sentiments.

Parce qu'aujourd'hui est « Aujourd'hui ».

Seul avec mes larmes dans cette cuisine vide, je ne sais combien de temps j'ai passé à déverser toute l'eau de mon corps. Je me calme petit à petit, et passant ma main sur mes paupières, je me lève difficilement pour rejoindre la salle de bain.

L'eau bouillante qui ruisselle sur mon corps me fait un bien fou. En sortant, je me vois dans le miroir. L'image me ferait presque peur, si je n'avais pas l'habitude: Des cernes de trois kilomètres ornent mes yeux rouges, mes cheveux partant dans tous les sens

S'_il_ était là, il se serait foutu de ma gueule en me traitant de zombie.

"Qu'est ce que tu racontes... N'importe quoi... Je suis pitoyable." Dans ce murmure, je soupire en fermant les yeux.

Depuis combien de jours cela dure t-il? Combien de mois? D'années?

Je n'en sais rien. Il y a tellement de temps, que j'ai cessé de compter inutilement.

Que dois-je faire, maintenant?

_« Tu dois vivre. Vivre et être heureux.»_

Hin... Cette phrase m'arrache un sourire ironique. Il est loin, le temps où je croyais encore en ces paroles, au bonheur.

_« On se cherche une raison de vivre...»_

Une raison de vivre... Cette pensée me fait soudainement retrouver mon expression habituelle: l'indifférence.

A l'époque, je ne comprenais pas le sens de cette réponse, et lorsque enfin j'en ai pris connaissance... Je suis entré dans un monde emplis de Ténèbres et de Solitude.

Cette femme qui croyait m'avoir aidé... N'a fait que m'enfoncer.

Oui, j'ai cherché ma raison de vivre. Je l'ai cherché et je n'ai pas trouvé.

Sans doute est ce là, ma raison de vivre... En chercher une.

Je rentre dans ma chambre pour m'habiller. Mes yeux se posent sur ma table de nuit, où trône un cadre photo. Je m'approche, et le prend d'une main. Assis sur le bord de mon lit, je contemple l'image. Quatre personnes dessus.

Je me rappelle de ce jour où enfin, j'ai trouvé la sortie du sombre tunnel dans lequel je m'étais perdu.

Ce jour où j'ai rencontré mon tout premier ami. Mon meilleur ami.

Ce jour où on avait prit cette photo, avec notre prof, une autre fille et _nous_.

Lui et Moi.

Ce jour là, je m'en souviens encore comme si c'était hier...

* * *

><p><em><strong>~ oOoOoOo ~<strong>_

* * *

><p>Il était là, se tenant droit, et dont la rigidité rivalisait avec un piquet. Non pas qu'il était stressé, loin de là... Juste qu'il avait une image à tenir, à laquelle il y tenait particulièrement.<p>

Le dos collé au tableau, il faisait face à la salle entière qui la fixait avec attention, envie, désir, jalousie, ou d'un amour naissant.

Il était brun, grand, classe. Son aura froide, ténébreuse, indifférente. Il était ce qu'on appelle une Beauté Glaciale. LA personne à ne jamais toucher, s'approcher, ou même parler. C'était son premier jour, sa première heure dans ce collège, que déjà, les filles s'étaient mises d'accord par télépathie pour le surnommer "Le Prince des Glaces".

Il se présenta brièvement, son nom, son prénom, et rien de plus. Sasuke Uchiwa et le reste, niet. Ils n'avaient pas à savoir son anniversaire, ou l'heure à laquelle il se douchait. Sa vie ne regardait que lui, lui et personne d'autre.

Alors sous le regard peiné du professeur, il alla s'asseoir à la seule place de libre.

Le brun s'installa sans un regard pour son voisin, qui lui souriait à pleines dents.

Et cela l'énerva.

Il ne savait pourquoi, ni comment il avait pu ne serait ce que s'intéresser à quelqu'un, et s'énerver pour lui. Ce n'était qu'un boulet de plus après tout, rien qu'un abruti, comme tous les autres.

L'Uchiwa prit tout de même la peine de le détailler un minimum.

Il était blond, petit, rieur. Son aura chaude et lumineuse, apaisante. Il était ce qu'appelle Sasuke « un abruti sociable.» LA personne à venir voir, discuter, s'amuser. Dès le premier jour dans ce collège, l'année dernière, il s'était déjà fait tout un troupeau d'amis.

Alors en bon « voisin sociable », Naruto lui avait offert son plus beau sourire, ainsi qu'il se présenta lui aussi...

"Salut mec, t'es le nouveau, c'est ça? Moi c'est Naruto Uzumaki. Comme l'ingrédient des ramens. Eh, j'ai quatorze ans, et toi? Pourquoi t'arrives en cours d'année? Tu viens d'où? T'habites où maintenant? Tu... Eh, dis tu m'écoutes?

– Non.

– D'accord, ça veut dire que tu m'écoutes."

Le brun, assez surprit, tourna rapidement sa tête envers le crétin qui s'acharnait à lui parler.

Tout ce qu'il aurait voulu dire mourut au fond de sa gorge. Oh, des insultes, des remarques acerbes et répliques cinglantes, il en avait toute une panoplie entière rangée dans un tiroir de son cerveau. Et pourtant, rien ne lui venait.

C'était de voir ses yeux en se retournant. Ces yeux d'un bleu océan si profond, si magnifique...

Il s'y était noyé, dans ce gouffre hypnotique. Il ne savait plus quoi dire.

Alors en voyant son nouveau voisin ne plus réagir en le fixant, Naruto avait amorcé un mouvement vers lui, et tendait la main pour le secouer un peu.

Mais à peine avait-il touché l'épaule du brun, que ce dernier se dégagea d'une force telle qui en tomba presque à la renverse. Il avait sursauté, en sentant l'autre crétin le toucher.

Crétin qui s'était pris toutes les foudres des jeunes filles présentes en classe, d'ailleurs.

Pourtant, tout ça, il s'en fichait. Tout ce qui l'intéressait vraiment, c'était le rejet soudain, dont avait fait preuve son voisin. Il avait l'habitude, mais depuis quelque temps, ça s'était calmé. Il était de plus en plus entouré d'amis.

Et voir la réaction du concerné l'irrita encore plus.

Mais avant qu'il ne pût s'énerver, Sasuke se reprit rapidement, le fixant froidement:

"Me touche pas.

– Quoi?

– T'es sourd en plus? J'ai dis _me __touche __pas_."

Rouge de colère, le blond se redressa d'un bond de sa chaise, emmenant les regards surpris des autres élèves, et celui réprobateur du professeur.

Il piaillait, aurait dit le brun, qui ne l'écoutait même plus. Cet abruti fini qui gesticulait alors que le seul adulte présent essayait de le calmer… Sans réussir.

"Tu te prends pour qui, connard!

– Ferme-la.

– Je t'emmerde, bâtard!"

Dans son excitation, Naruto avançait de plus en plus près du nouveau venu, se positionnant devant le bureau, les deux mains à plat sur la table.

Non, ils ne se disputaient pas, l'un faisait un monologue que l'autre n'écoutait pas. L'un s'énervait progressivement, et l'autre l'ignorait royalement.

Un troupeau s'était formé petit à petit, autour des deux adversaires. Tous les miraient avec attention ou curiosité. Le professeur était partit chercher le directeur, sachant que si un combat éclatait, il ne serait pas de taille à les arrêter.

L'Uzumaki attrapa le col de Sasuke, le tirant en avant, les orbes colériques.

Ils se fixaient, faisant abstraction de tous ce qui les entourait. N'entendant même plus les cris d'acclamations des autres élèves, ils s'étaient respectivement noyés dans leurs abysses.

Leurs regards s'exprimaient pour eux. Les deux lisaient sur les pupilles de l'autre ce que jamais ils n'auraient pu révéler au grand jour, ils le voyaient, qu'ils étaient différents.

Qu'ils étaient identiques.

Et pendant ce temps, les discutions allaient bon train, du côté des élèves, amassés en tas. Tous voulaient voir ce qui allait se passer, tous voulaient savoir. Mais deux groupes s'étaient formés:

Les filles d'un côté, descendaient Naruto, le menaçant de mille et une douleurs, s'il touchait à un cheveu de leur « Sasuke-kun », comme elles disaient.

Les garçons du côté opposé, qui prenaient parti pour le blond, pariant même sur celui qui remportera la victoire.

Pourtant, tous enragés, à trop vouloir soutenir l'un ou l'autre, la foule commençait à s'exciter, à s'énerver pour un oui ou pour un non, elle devenait de plus en plus bruyante. Jusqu'à ce qu'un élève, trop emporté dans son élan, se prit le pied dans un sac posé négligemment en travers du passage. Il bascula en avant, le dos de Naruto amortissant sa chute.

S'attendant à des cris de moqueries, le jeune à terre rougit de honte. Sauf qu'il n'entendait rien. Pas un bruit.

Le silence était pesant, plus personne n'osait dire ne serait-ce qu'un mot, trop surpris pour. La foule s'était tue, la tension monta d'un cran.

Alors se relevant maladroitement, l'élève cherchait à comprendre ce qu'il s'était passé. Il se tourna du côté des deux adversaires, et se figea, net.

Naruto avait posé sa main sur l'épaule de l'Uchiwa, dans l'espoir de se rattraper pour ne pas tomber aussi. Ce dernier s'était assis, sous le poids de son vis-à-vis, et ne comprenait pas.

Ils étaient en pleine « dispute », quand il avait vu tomber un de ses « camarade » dans le dos de l'autre crétin.

C'est alors qu'il avait sentit une douce pression sur sa bouche, un peu trop rapide et brutale, pour que ce soit volontaire.

Les deux étaient restés en mode "Bug cérébral", lèvres contre lèvres, à essayer de comprendre un minimum la situation. Et quand enfin, l'information fût montée au cerveau, Naruto eut un geste brusque de recul, presque rougissant, la main devant la bouche, la mine horrifiée.

Sasuke n'en menait pas large, de son côté, sortant prestement un mouchoir pour s'essuyer la bouche.

Naruto l'avait embrassé, il l'avait embrassé!

Cet abruti fini, il l'avait contaminé!

Ils ne disaient plus rien, s'ignorant mutuellement. Naruto ne pensait même plus à leur « discussion », allant s'asseoir le plus vite possible en évitant de repenser à tous ça, ignorant même que non loin de là, toutes les filles de la classe préparaient sa mort, le fusillant du regard.

« _Un __accident, __c'est __ça. __C'est __qu'un __accident._» Se répétaient-ils sans cesse, toute la journée.

* * *

><p><em><strong>~ oOoOoOo ~<strong>_

* * *

><p>Oui, je me souviens encore de la tête qu'il avait tirée, enfin, que <em>nous<em> avions tiré.

J'avais pensé à me laver la bouche à l'eau de Javel, alors qu'aujourd'hui, ce souvenir fait parti de mes plus précieux trésors.

Si je me rappelle bien, à la fin des cours, les filles s'en étaient prises à lui... Le pauvre était revenu le lendemain couvert de bleus et de pansements.

Je tiens toujours le cadre photos entre mes doigts. C'est vrai qu'elle avait été prise juste après ça.

Le lendemain, notre professeur principal nous annonçait que je devais rejoindre le groupe de Naruto. Au départ, ça avait été un calvaire.

On m'expliquait que ces groupes servaient pendant les cours de Sciences où on devait être trois avec un prof pour nous encadrer.

Il manquait une place dans le leur, alors j'avais dû combler le manque.

Une fille à cheveux roses nous avait accompagnés tout le long de l'année, elle s'appelait Sakura Haruno.

Je crois que c'était d'elle que Naruto avait le plus trinqué quand malencontreusement, il était _tombé_ sur moi.

Juste après les présentations, le professeur, un certain Kakashi Hatake, avait voulu faire une photo. Sauf qu'on venait encore de se disputer avec Naruto, alors on faisait la gueule sur ce cadre.

Je soupire. On en fait, des conneries, à quatorze ans... La belle époque.

Après cet accident, on n'en avait plus jamais reparlé, mais on continuait de se disputer pour tout et pour rien, pour un oui ou pour un non. On se battait en compétition, que ce soit les études ou le sport, ce crétin faisait tout pour me dépasser, et moi, maintenant mon niveau pour ne pas perdre la face.

Souvent, on en venait aux mains, et pourtant, nous ne n'étions jamais allés plus loin qu'un séjour à l'infirmerie, avec des bleus. Nous ne nous battions pas si sérieusement, en fait.

Et si au début on était sérieux dans nos coups, on s'était vite adoucit, ne combattant que pour tenir la forme, juste par principes.

Quand les poings ne marchaient plus, les insultes avaient fusés. On avait épuisé tout notre stock en mémoire, alors à force, on avait gardé les mêmes.

« Teme » pour moi, « Usuratonkachi » pour lui.

À toujours se disputer, se battre, s'insulter, s'affronter, nous étions venus à être constamment ensemble, collés. L'un ne faisait plus rien sans l'autre, et vice versa.

Le temps passant, sans s'en rendre vraiment compte, nous étions devenu amis...

On était heureux, mais ça, aucun de nous ne l'aurait avoué pour rien au monde. Question de fierté.

Je me rends soudain compte que je souriais à ce souvenir, la photo à présent sur mes genoux.

Oui, c'était vraiment la belle époque.

Je regarde à nouveau mon réveil, indiquant 11h49.

Il est tard, j'ai un peu trop traîné dans mes souvenirs apparemment. Il va falloir que je me dépêche pour être à l'heure.

Je repose presque religieusement le cadre en bois de la photo à sa place, sur ma table de nuit. Mes pas me guident vers mon armoire, que j'ouvre doucement, loin d'être pressé.

Je cherche quelques minutes, avant de dénicher un jean simple noir, et de replonger ma tête dans ce qui me sert de placard, à la recherche d'un haut convenable.

Mes mains trifouillent un peu partout, sans rien trouver d'acceptable. Pas que mes fringues soient particulièrement moches. Il y a juste que pour ce genre évènement, il faut d'habiller un minimum correctement.

Aah! On dirait une gamine de seize ans, en pleine crise de puberté, qui ne sait pas quoi mettre pour son premier rencard.

Pour un homme de vingt cinq ans comme moi, c'est sur que ce n'est pas très flatteur.

Je fais pitié, avec une tonne de vêtements empilés sur mon lit. Quelle midinette...

Après une séance d'acharnement vestimentaire, je tombe sur un objet dur. Mes sourcils se froncent, je ne me rappelle pas avoir mis autre chose que des vêtements ici...

Mes doigts se referment sur l'anomalie présente, et je le ressors, l'examinant de plus près.

Il y a… une boîte. Je ne vois pas du tout ce que ça pourrait être, alors je l'ouvre.

Et je reconnais cet objet.

Si précieux à mon coeur. Je pensais l'avoir perdu à jamais, je ne le retrouvais plus.

Une boîte à musique.

Celle que m'avait offerte Naruto pour mes 15ans.

Je l'ouvre délicatement, les notes s'échappant dans une douce mélodie. Elles parviennent à mes oreilles, ravivant encore plus mes souvenirs.

Ce jour là, j'étais si surpris. Cette boîte à musique, je la voulais tellement, et je ne manquais pas de la fixer cinq bonnes minutes à chaque fois qu'on passait devant le magasin.

Et lorsqu'enfin, j'avais fini d'économiser la totalité de la somme, -oui, parce qu'elle était chère! - le vendeur m'avait affirmé qu'elle était déjà réservée.

La déception avait été tellement grande, alors quand je l'avait vue emballée dans un papier cadeau orange avec une carte de vœux où était marqué de son écriture « Joyeux anniversaire, Sasuke ! » j'en avais eu les larmes aux yeux.

Je crois qu'il avait été gêné aussi d'ailleurs, et je l'avais trouvé incroyablement mignon.

C'est à partir de ce moment que j'avais commencé à avoir des pensées bizarres, des rêves étranges…

J'étais toujours un garçon, bien sûr que j'avais des fantasmes. Et pourtant, ils n'étaient pas habituels.

Je rêvais de Naruto. De mon ami. Je le voyais sous moi, quémandant toujours plus, ou bien en moi, me faisant hurler de plaisir.

Je rêvais de lui, de mon meilleur ami, d'un homme.

Je me trouvais horrible, sale.

Penser ainsi de son seul camarade, de son rival. Je me dégoutais, mais je n'y pouvais rien. Mon esprit ne parvenait pas à se débarrasser de ces sensations que j'éprouvais.

Puis naturellement, je m'étais mis à croire que j'aimais les hommes, je m'étais tourné vers eux.

Seulement, aucun ne me faisait autant d'effet.

Il n'y avait que cet abruti de blond qui y arrivait, sans même s'en rendre compte.

Et plus le temps s'écoulait, plus je me posais des questions.

Sur ma sexualité qui était inexistante jusqu'à ce jour.

Sur mon esprit qui se pervertissait de plus en plus en sa présence.

Sur la raison de l'accélération des battements de mon cœur.

Ces questions, je me les suis posées pendant presque trois mois, avant de réaliser…

« Ce jour là », où j'ai tout compris…

* * *

><p><em><strong>~ oOoOoOo ~<strong>_

* * *

><p>Le 10 Octobre, c'était l'anniversaire de Naruto.<p>

Sasuke avait passé la semaine à chercher un cadeau en retour de celui du blond.

Il n'était pas sûr que ça lui plaise, mais ne dit-on pas que seule l'intention compte?

Ils avaient passé la journée ensembles, n'ayant pas cours le samedi. Passant par les salles d'arcade, de karaoké, par le parc d'attraction, s'arrêtant de temps en temps pour se reposer et grignoter.

Le brun s'était engagé à tout payer. Son frère qui habitait aux Etats Unis lui donnait largement de quoi vivre, étant le directeur d'une grande firme électronique.

Sasuke ne manquait de rien, il avait toujours eu tout ce qu'il voulait. Sauf que l'argent n'allait pas lui dire si son présent allait plaire.

Et il l'avouait, il stressait un peu, surtout à cause de ces pensées déroutantes envers son meilleur ami.

Ils avaient terminé la journée à Ichiraku.

Le bar-restaurant de prédilection qui vendait les « Meilleurs ramens que le monde n'ait jamais porté! » comme disait le blond.

Là bas, il souriait de toutes ses dents, entamant son énième bol sous le regard médusé de son ami.

Mais alors qu'il s'apprêtait à savourer ses nouilles préférées, son portable vibra dans sa poche, dans une sonnerie enfantine de dessin animé.

Il grogna un peu, décrochant sans même regarder le numéro s'afficher sur l'écran:

"Allo?

– Bonsoir, monsieur Uzumaki? répondit une douce voix féminine.

– Oui, vous êtes?

– Hum… C'est-à-dire que…"

Sasuke voyait l'agacement de Naruto devenir petit à petit de la surprise, les yeux écarquillés. Il vit son ami lâcher ses baguettes, sous le choc de la nouvelle, le bruit sourd et raisonnant des bouts de bois retentissant dans la salle.

Naruto blêmit tout à coup, inquiétant l'Uchiwa, qui ne comprenait absolument pas ce qu'il lui arrivait.

Il n'était pas le seul d'ailleurs.

L'Uzumaki ne comprenait pas non plus les mots d'excuses de la jeune femme à l'autre bout du fil, ni même la phrase qu'elle avait prononcé précédemment.

Il n'avait retenu qu'une seule chose, et lorsqu'il raccrocha, son teint était encore plus pâle que celui d'un cadavre.

Il avait rabaissé son bras machinalement, son regard dans le vague.

Sasuke, de plus en plus anxieux, ne savait plus quoi dire…

"Naruto? Tenta t-il doucement.

– … L'interpellé ne l'entendait pas.

– Naruto, répond moi.

– …" Une larme coula sur sa joue, une seule, unique.

À ce moment là, Sasuke n'avait qu'une envie, le faire réagir, le sortir de cette léthargie.

Ainsi le seul moyen qu'il trouva fut de lui envoyer son poing dans la figure, criant désespérant son nom.

"Non mais ça va pas?" hurla à son tour le blond, son aura colérique.

Il lui rendit son coup, geste que Sasuke laissa atteindre sa cible sans esquiver comme il l'aurait fait habituellement.

Mais malgré tout, Naruto était plus violent, sous le choc de l'émotion, faisant même saigner la lèvre inférieure du brun.

Un filet de sang coula sur son menton, mais il était loin de s'en soucier.

Le fixant le plus calmement du monde, les obsidiennes le sondèrent du coin de l'œil.

"Calmé?"

Le blond soufflait fortement, la respiration saccadée.

"Qu'est ce qui s'est passé? Continua l'Uchiwa, sur un ton doux et apaisant.

– Je… Sa… Sasuke… Aide-moi… murmurait le blond, les larmes montant progressivement jusqu'à sangloter comme un enfant.

– Calme-toi. Ne t'en fais pas, je suis là… Je suis là. Apaisa le brun, le prenant tendrement dans ses bras, chassant au passage toutes intrusions perverses dans son esprit.

Ce n'était pas le moment.

– Je… Mes… mes parents, ils… ils… Commença alors Naruto à moitié rassuré par les paroles de son ami. Il s'agrippa à la chemise de Sasuke de plus en plus fort, reposant le front contre son torse. Ac… Accident… Ils ont eu un accident!" Reprit-il, hurlant presque, relevant son visage ravagé par les larmes.

Son meilleur ami resta un moment interdit, puis se reprit, et embarqua le blond après avoir payé d'un billet sur la table.

Sous les directives de ce dernier, ils arrivèrent à l'hôpital, essoufflés de leur couse subite, mais il était trop tard.

Les médecins avaient tout fait. Et pourtant, ils avaient rendu l'âme.

Les parents de Naruto étaient morts le jour de son anniversaire. Comment oublier?

On lui avait expliqué que la voiture avait fait un dérapage, en voulant éviter un véhicule qui roulait trop vite. Ils s'étaient alors retrouvés sur la voie en sens inverse, percutant de plein fouet les autres voitures.

Il eut des blessés, mais seul le couple Uzumaki ne s'en était pas sorti: la voiture était le centre de l'accident.

Naruto était resté atone suite à cette version de l'histoire, qui lui semblait d'ailleurs irréalisable.

Ce n'était pas possible, pas ses parents, pas eux…

Sasuke l'avait ramené chez lui, ne préférant pas le laisser seul. Ils séchaient les cours, mais quelle importance?

Naruto allait mal, il devait être là pour lui.

Une semaine passa rapidement, puis une deuxième, où l'Uchiwa s'occupait totalement du blond. Ce dernier restait cloitré dans sa chambre, ne sortant pratiquement que pour les repas ou les besoins naturels. Il passait ses journées à pleurer. Et le brun n'y pouvait rien pour l'en empêcher…

Lui-même, avait eu cette réaction.

Lui aussi, n'avait plus eu goût à rien…

Et vînt les obsèques de ses deux parents. Naruto n'avait pas pleuré à ce moment là, se contentant de fixer les deux plaques où étaient gravés les noms de Minato Namikaze, ainsi que Kushina Uzumaki.

Quelques temps s'écoula depuis, Naruto n'avait toujours pas bougé de leurs tombes.

Il y dormait, et ressassait tous leurs souvenirs.

Les moments heureux qu'ils passaient ensembles.

Les visages irradiant de joie, les sourires francs et tellement sincères.

Les moments douloureux qu'ils traversaient ensembles.

Les grandes peines, les larmes, toujours accompagnées du réconfort de ses parents.

Ils étaient ensembles. _Ensembles__…_

Et maintenant, il était seul. Seul au monde.

Alors il leur tiendrait compagnie, s'il restait sur leurs tombes. À parler dans le vide, sans même attendre de réponse, juste à monologuer.

Naruto riait de temps à autres. Pas d'un rire réel, mais plutôt d'un rire amer, vide.

Non, les rires qu'il partageait avec ses parents ne pouvaient plus sortir qu'en présence de ceux-ci.

De son côté, Sasuke était pour la première fois de sa vie totalement désemparé. Il ne savait plus quoi faire. Naruto se tuait à petit feu, et lui ne pouvait que regarder. De loin. Voilà bien trop longtemps que le brun ne faisait rien.

Alors dans un élan de désespoir, il s'approcha du blondinet au regard vide.

"Naruto. Rentrons.

– … Il s'acharnait à ne plus lui répondre. A ne plus l'écouter. Il voulait rester seul, seul avec ses parents.

– Naruto. Laisse les ici, et rentre avec moi." Tenta une seconde fois l'Uchiwa. Il voulait le faire réagir, et lui demander de les laisser là, c'était comme de la provocation.

Oui, Naruto avait tiqué à cette phrase. Cet abruti de glaçon, comment il osait lui demander de les laisser « ici »? Dans cet endroit froid et morbide? Seuls? Pour l'éternité? Non! Jamais il ne les abandonnerait pour retourner à sa petite vie bien tranquille!

Lui qui osait, ne le comprenait pas! Ne le comprendrait jamais ! Il n'avait pas perdu ses parents! Il n'était pas seul au monde! Mais ça, c'était ce que croyait l'Uzumaki.

Alors lorsqu'il se retourna en direction de son ami, ses paroles dépassèrent les limites:

"Mais qu'est ce t'en sais toi? Viens pas me dire ça alors que toi, TU AS TES PARENTS! TU PEUX PAS COMPRENDRE! C'est pas toi qui t'amusais pendant ton père et ta mère, ils étaient en train de CREVER! Qu'est ce que tu sais de la solitude toi, HEIN? T'as toujours eu tout ce tu voulais, quand tu voulais! L'argent, c'est pas ton problème! Viens pas avec ton putain d'orgueil de merde QUAND TU SAIS PAS! CASSE-TOI!

Il pleurait, en disant ces paroles. Il pleurait pour ses parents, seul Sasuke y avait eu le droit.

Mais il ne se rendait pas compte d'à quel point il avait blessé le brun, à quel point l'autre se sentait brisé.

Ces simples mots, qui pouvaient tout détruire. L'amitié, la confiance.

Et tout engendrer. La souffrance, la haine.

Il s'était refermé, comme une huitre. Et plus jamais il ne s'ouvrirait, accorder sa confiance à quelqu'un, ça faisait mal. Trop mal, pour espérer recommencer.

Alors il s'en irait, il le laisserait seul, comme lui, le voulait.

Il retournerait dans les jupes de sa mère pour pleurer, pour lui dire qu'on avait été méchant avec lui. Il irait voir son père pour lui montrer les bonnes notes qu'il avait eu, lui annoncer qu'il était premier de la classe. Il demanderait à son grand frère de jouer avec lui, de lui apprendre tout plein de choses.

Oui, il reviendrait leur rendre visite, un bouquet de fleurs à la main, au cimetière.

Pendant ce temps, Naruto reprenait son souffle, le rouge aux joues, d'avoir crié si fort.

Sasuke s'était retourné sans un mot, et il était partit.

Lui aussi, l'avait laissé seul.

Lui aussi, ne voulait plus de lui.

Puis petit à petit, il reprit ses esprits, des bribes de ce qu'il avait balancé au visage de son meilleur ami lui revenant. Toute l'horreur de ses dires le frappant de plein fouet.

L'Uzumaki se sentait mal. Il ne savait pas vraiment quoi faire, il voulait se faire pardonner.

Mais c'était lui qui l'avait rejeté.

Sasuke ne voulait que l'aider, pour la première fois de sa vie, Sasuke avait voulu l'aider, réellement. Sans moqueries, sans sarcasmes. Juste parce qu'ils étaient ami.

Et lui… Il lui avait tout recraché au visage, tout le mal qu'il ressentait, il lui avait tout renvoyé dessus. Le blond l'avait pris pour un défouloir. Il avait rejeté la faute sur le brun, alors qu'en fait, c'était de _sa_ faute.

Il fallait qu'il s'excuse, et vite.

Il sortit en courant du cimetière, regardant à droite à gauche, pour voir si son ami n'était pas encore là. Par miracle peut-être. Mais non, il n'y avait aucune trace de l'Uchiwa. Nulle part.

Naruto se mit alors en quête d'aller chez lui.

Sauf que voilà…

Il n'avait pas la moindre idée d'où habitait le brun.

Non, ils s'étaient toujours retrouvés en ville, ou bien chez le blond. Mais jamais chez Sasuke.

Il ne l'avait à aucun moment amené chez lui, pas une seule fois.

Il se rendait compte, maintenant, qu'il ne connaissait rien, absolument rien. Et il se proclamait « Meilleur ami »!

Quelle ironie…

Naruto sortit son portable, et composa un numéro qu'il connaissait par cœur.

Répondeur direct.

Le blond sourit, bien sûr qu'il n'allait pas répondre comme ça. Pas après ce qu'il venait de lui dire.

Déambulant dans les rues, l'Uzumaki ne se rendit pas compte que la soirée était déjà bien avancée: Il faisait presque nuit. Mais ça, il ne s'en souciait que peu, pas du tout, même.

Il ignorait quoi faire, marchant à l'aveuglette.

Ou pouvait bien habiter le brun? Comment pouvait-il trouver son adresse?

Il se rappela de la fois où Sasuke était venu chez lui pour la première fois. Il ne l'avait pas invité, non. Le blond était malade et incapable de sortir de chez lui. La sonnette avait retentit, et derrière la porte, se tenait le brun, fier et impassible, comme à son habitude. Sauf peut-être l'infime inquiétude visible sur ses traits.

« Je suis président du Conseil des délégués d'élèves, Dobe. J'ai accès à toutes les adresses de tous les élèves.» Qu'il lui avait sortit, avant de lui donner les cours et les devoirs à faire.

Oui, il n'y avait qu'à un seul endroit où il pourrait trouver l'adresse du brun. Naruto se mit en route pour son lycée, certain d'y déceler son compte.

Devant le portail de son lycée, le blond hésita un moment, avant d'escalader la petite rambarde de fer. Un fois dans l'enceinte de l'établissement, ses pas l'emmenèrent dans la salle du Conseil. Oui, c'était pratique d'avoir un ami Président des Délégués d'élèves. A force de squatter ici, il connaissait cette pièce comme sa poche, alors se repérer dans le noir n'était pas si dur.

Naruto avançait doucement, sans s'agiter comme à son habitude. Il posait les pointes de ses pieds précautionneusement, pour que le garde ne l'entende pas. S'il se faisait prendre, il ne donnait pas chère de sa tête.

Pourtant la chance ne devait pas lui sourire, car il se prit la jambe contre le coin d'une table, le faisant couiner discrètement de douleur. Et alors qu'il se tenait la jambe en se courbant, ses fesses percutèrent le bas d'une autre table, renversant ce qu'il y avait dessus. C'est-à-dire, des plans de classes, des stylos, des cartons, ainsi qu'une chaise. Tout un tas de choses qui en tombant au sol, sont très bruyantes en somme.

Lui s'était étalé de tout son long sur le carrelage froid, dans un « Aïe!», suivit d'un magnifique « Merde! ».

Jurant intérieurement, le blond s'empressa de se jeter dans le premier placard à porté de main, alors que le gardien accourait à grand pas en direction d'un bruit sourd qu'il avait entendu.

Mais dans sa précipitation, Naruto avait oublié un détail…

Et avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de ressortir corriger sa faute, le vieux ouvrit fortement la porte, comme s'il s'attendait à trouver un élève en train de chercher les sujets des prochains partiels.

Sauf qu'il n'y avait rien, personne. La pièce semblait vide. L'homme entra, méfiant. Il plissa les yeux, et alluma la lumière d'un geste brusque. Là, se trouvait un bordel inimaginable, la paperasse dispersée un peu partout, les cartons renversés, de l'encre tachant le sol. Il fronça des sourcils, mais qu'est ce qui se passait, nom de Dieu!

« C'est quoi cette merde? Qui est là! » Avait-il crié à l'adresse de Naruto, sans savoir que c'était lui.

Le blond se fit aussi petit que possible, et malgré ses efforts à rester discret, le garde de nuit s'approcha des placards pour retrouver le coupable.

Il ouvrit d'un coup sec une première armoire, vide.

Puis une deuxième, toujours sans trace d'un élève.

Il repartit en direction de celle de l'Uzumaki, qui respirait comme un bœuf bâillonné, retenant pratiquement son souffle.

Il voyait à peine, à travers les quelques fentes du placard, le vieil homme s'arrêter devant la porte, les yeux étrécis par la méfiance.

Il priait intérieurement, tous les Dieux existant qu'un miracle se produise, n'importe lequel, mais quelque chose. Et si jamais il s'en sortait vivant, il promettait de ne plus jamais se moquer des moines aux crânes rasés, ni des personnes qui priaient pour qu'il ne leur arrive rien de mal.

_«__Plus __jamais! __Promis! »_ Pensa t-il, en joignant ses mains dans une prière sourde.

Et alors qu'il se mordait la lèvre jusqu'au sang, les yeux fermés, s'attendant à être pris en flagrant délit, il se tassait sur lui même, essayant presque de chercher un trou de souris.

La porte grinça à peine, qu'un autre bruit de cassure alerta l'homme, qui tourna son regard en vers la source de tous ces problèmes.

La voix de l'homme ressortit, teintée d'un agacement évident:

"Quoi, un chat? C'est ce putain de chat qui a fait tout ça? Va t-en, toi! Aller! Ouust! Pssst! Pssst!"

Il grognait, chassant le fameux chat à grands gestes du bras, attrapant un balai au passage.

Le pauvre animal accusé à tort, feulait, sa queue remontée, ses griffes ressorties, et son aura plus sauvage, plus dangereuse encore.

Sa tâche terminée, le garde s'en alla, laissant le soin aux ménagères de ranger tout ce bazar le lendemain. Lui était bien trop heureux de pouvoir continuer sa ronde, une bouteille de saké à la main.

Naruto, toujours dans le placard, glissa contre le fond du meuble, reprenant ses esprits un instant. Il souffla fortement, épongeant sa sueur avec un bout de son tee-shirt.

Dieu… était peut-être de son côté, finalement. Ah, il devait tenir sa promesse… Passer au temple n'avait plus d'intérêt, maintenant… Il regretta quand même un petit peu d'avoir fait cette promesse, mais bon… Tant pis.

Ayant à présent libre accès à tous les dossiers des élèves, le blond chercha celui de son ami.

Alors, s'il se souvenait bien… Ils étaient classés par ordre alphabétique.

Il chercha donc… Chercha, chercha… Et ne trouva rien. Niet.

Que dalle!

Il ne mettait pas la main sur le dossier « Uchiwa Sasuke » !

Il ne remarqua que plus tard dans la nuit un classeur étrange, qui pourtant était en plein milieu d'une étagère. Un de ceux qu'il n'avait pas encore épluché. Il regarda la première pochette, y était inscrit « Présidents des Délégués d'élèves ». Le dossier qui regroupait tous les présidents du lycée… D'accord… Il venait juste de chercher pour rien alors que le classeur était juste sous son nez… Ok.

_« Quel __abruti! »_ Marmonna t-il pour lui-même, les sourcils froncés.

Et maintenant, il devait déchiffrer l'adresse. Dans le noir, ce n'était pas vraiment pratique, et il devait faire vite. Sa main plongea alors dans une poche de sa veste, en ressortit un briquet qu'il alluma, et lu.

Oui, connaissait le quartier où habitait Sasuke, pour y être allé plusieurs fois avec ses parents. Ce souvenir lui déchira lentement le cœur, mais il ne devait pas y penser… Pas maintenant.

Le blond se jeta hors du lycée aussi discrètement qu'un pachyderme, remerciant au passage le chat qui était encore dans la cours intérieure.

Il courait, vite, toujours plus vite. Il faisait totalement nuit depuis un moment. Mais il irait quand même. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il le sentait. Il savait que s'il attendait demain, ce serait trop tard. Comme pour ses parents.

Après une bonne dizaine de minutes de course effrénée, Naruto se trouva devant l'immeuble de son ami. Il chercha l'étage, à partir des boîtes aux lettres, entra facilement, le concierge dormant comme une masse.

Il rejoignit l'ascenseur, puis se posta devant la porte.

Voilà, il y était…

La main levée vers la sonnette, il n'osait plus appuyer sur le bouton. Et s'il se faisait rejeter? Non, c'était sûr qu'il allait se faire rejeter. Ça, il le savait.

Mais il devait essayer. Qui ne tente rien n'a rien, non?

Alors il sonna. Une fois, deux fois. Personne.

Personne ne répondait.

Naruto tenta une troisième fois, toujours rien.

Peut-être que le brun n'était-il pas rentré chez lui? Il ne savait pas.

Il essaya alors dans le fol espoir que la porte s'ouvrirait, d'abaisser la poignée en fer.

Non, ce n'était pas un miracle si Naruto avait pu ouvrir la porte. C'était juste qu'en rentrant, Sasuke n'avait pas fermé à clé. Ce n'était pas ce qui l'intéressait le plus. Il voulait juste oublier.

Le blond le retrouva dans son salon, à moitié allongé par terre, contre son canapé. L'odeur de l'alcool était plus que présente, celle de la fumée étouffante. Des cannettes de bière s'entassaient sur la petite table basse, d'autres bouteilles de vodka ou de whisky à moitiés renversées jonchaient le sol. Des paquets de cigarettes vides étaient éparpillés, partout, les mégots plus ou moins écrasés contre le parquet. Il ne manquait plus que des traces de sexe, et cet appartement aurait été celui du parfait débauché.

Naruto écarquilla ses pupilles, face à cette scène déplorable qui lui faisait face. Le grand Sasuke qui depuis toujours était contre l'alcool et la cigarette, fumait et buvait. Jusqu'à en devenir une loque, un légume à terre.

Il s'en voulut. C'était de sa faute, encore une fois. Oui, c'était lui qui l'avait blessé, au point même de lui faire faire ce qui le révulsait plus que tout.

Il faisait sombre dans la pièce, dans tout l'appartement. Seul la Lune illuminait la peau blanche de l'Uchiwa. On voyait des rougeurs sur ses joues, traces d'ivresse.

"Sasuke…"

Le brun sursauta, à l'entente de son nom. Il fit volte face, tout de même avec assez de retard, l'alcool lui faisant presque perdre ses moyens. Presque. On est un Uchiwa ou on ne l'est pas; ce n'était pas quelques cannettes et bouteilles entamées qui allaient lui faire perdre contenance, si?

Apparemment si…

"Qu'est ce que tu veux?

– Sasuke, je…

– Qu'est ce tu fous là? T'es pas devant la chèèèère tombe de tes parents, à attendre qu'ils reviennent? Les orbes de Sasuke le fixaient avec une certaine dureté. Son masque que Naruto avait mit tant de peine à faire tomber était de retour. Mais tu sais Naruto… _Ils __ne __reviendront __pas__…_ Jamais."

Plus froid et distant que jamais.

"– Sasuke… Reprit le blond, voyant sa détermination vaciller un moment à la pique. Il ne devait pas y répondre, Sasuke n'était pas sérieux… Il était ivre. Sasuke, je voulais… m'excuser."

Un rire cynique. Un rire qui était dénué de toute joie, le même que celui qu'avait poussé Naruto au cimetière, en pire. Ce petit rire se transformait progressivement en un fou rire, le brun riant à gorge déployée.

Il avait l'air… dément.

Puis soudain, il s'arrêta net. Il ne riait plus, ne souriait plus. Le silence tellement pesant.

Naruto ne savait plus où se mettre. Il savait que venir s'excuser, c'était la chose la plus pitoyable qu'il venait de faire. L'Uchiwa peina à se relever, titubant légèrement, pour se planter devant ce qu'il qualifiait autrefois de « meilleur ami ».

"– Tu voudrais… t'excuser? reprit doucement Sasuke.

– Oui, pardon Sasuke… Ce que j'ai dit… Je ne le pensais pas… Sincèrement.

– Si.

– Qu… Quoi?

– Si, tu le pensais. Tout ce que tu as dit… Tu le pensais clairement.

– No… Non! Sasuke, crois moi! Je t'en pris, je… Naruto baissa son visage, piteusement. Il avait honte, il se sentait misérable.

– Tu quoi?

– Je…

– TU QUOI?"

Le blond releva ses yeux, devant l'explosion soudaine de l'Uchiwa. Celui-ci avait les yeux exorbités, la mine colérique, les veines pulsant sous sa tempe.

"Mais qu'est ce que tu crois, toi! Que j'ai toujours eu tout ce je voulais? Mais non! NON, JE N'AVAIS PAS TOUT! Je n'ai toujours voulu qu'une chose! UNE SEULE! Et je n'ai jamais pu l'avoir! JAMAIS! Même l'argent, TU VOIS, ÇA FAIT PAS TOUT!" S'égosillait Sasuke.

Et Naruto ne l'avait jamais vu tel qu'il était maintenant. Son image parfaite envoyée aux oubliettes, son masque était retombé. Mais pas pour voir sa douceur et ses sourires comme la première fois… Non, plutôt sa douleur et ses grimaces. Sa colère. Sa haine.

Il tanguait, basculant tantôt de droite à gauche, tantôt d'avant en arrière. Jusqu'à ce qu'il tombe dans les bras de l'Uzumaki, qui le rattrapa rapidement.

Il ne savait plus quoi faire, Sasuke ne bougeait plus, il s'était endormi. Trop fatigué d'avoir crié sans doute. Alors il le porta comme il put sur le canapé.

Le blondinet chercha la chambre du brun pour ramener une couverture, et prit soin de lui tout le reste de la nuit. Il ne pouvait faire que ça, l'autre étant trop faible pour protester.

Il vomissait, avait des soudaines hausses de fièvre, puis redormait pour sursauter dix minutes plus tard. La nuit fut agitée.

L'aube pointait déjà le bout de son nez, réveillant par la même occasion l'Uchiwa qui grogna à la trop forte luminosité. Ses sourcils se froncèrent légèrement, son nez se plissa à la façon d'un enfant, puis ses paupières se relevèrent doucement.

Il avait mal à la gorge, au dos, aux jambes, un peu partout, mais ce qui le frappa le plus, ce fut son mal de tête.

Il avait des bourdonnements horribles, comme si quelqu'un s'était amusé à mettre un campement de ruches d'abeilles chez lui.

Son mal de crâne s'intensifia, lui faisant lâcher un geignement de douleur. Il ferma les yeux, deux doigts venant masser ses tempes.

"Ah, tu t'es réveillé?

– Que… Sasuke releva sa tête, avant de la rebaisser dans une grimace de douleur. Mais que faisait Naruto chez lui? Qu'est ce qui s'était passé, nom de Dieu?

– Tiens, prend ça. Sur ces mots, le blond lui tendit un verre d'eau accompagné d'un cachet d'aspirine.

– Hn… Merci." Le brun but tout d'une traite, cherchant toujours la raison de la présence de l'autre chez lui.

Il tourna son regard sur la table basse, voyant l'alcool et les mégots par terre. Il ne comprenait pas… Il n'était pas chez lui? Scrutant le décor qu'il reconnu immédiatement, pour avoir passé la majeur partie de sa vie ici, il ne comprenait pas ce que faisait de l'alcool chez lui. Ni cette couverture sur lui. Quand s'était-il endormit?

Qu'avait-il fait hier… Il se souvenait de Naruto, ses parents… Ah oui… Il passait ses journées sur leurs tombes. Ensuite… Il voulait le faire réagir, et s'était fait rejeté. Après, le trou noir.

"Sasuke? Tu vas bien? Interrogea son ami, la peur au ventre.

– Hn… Il s'est passé quoi?

– Ah… Tu ne… t'en souviens pas?

– Me souvenir de quoi?"

Naruto avait un sourire qui se voulait rassurant, mais le brun n'était pas dupe. Il s'était passé quelque chose, et pour qu'il fasse cette tête, ce devait être grave.

Il rechercha dans ses souvenirs disparut de la veille, sans vraiment y parvenir. Il n'y avait que quelques bribes.

Il se voyait sortir du combini, un sac à la main… Avec de… l'alcool? C'était lui qui avait acheté tout ça?

Une main fraiche venue se poser sur son front le ramena à la réalité.

"Sasuke… Je suis vraiment désolé. Avait dit le blond son sourire se mêlant à de la mélancolie pure. Je… Où sont… tes parents?

– …

– Sasuke… Répond moi. Où sont-ils?

– En voyage.

– Menteur.

– …"

Naruto le fixait, au bord des larmes, puis abaissa sa tête. Il avait eu le temps de visiter cet appartement. Et il était clair que Sasuke vivait seul, à quinze ans. La voix presque glaciale le sortit de sa torpeur, retentissant comme un reproche.

« Il sont morts. »

Voilà, il l'avait dit. Il ne voulait pas en parler. A personne. Parce que se dire que c'est de sa faute, c'est dur. Alors on fuit. Et c'était ce que faisait Sasuke à longueur de temps. Fuir.

Mais Naruto, lui, pouvait savoir. Parce que lui aussi, venait de perdre ses parents.

Lui aussi considérait que c'était de sa faute, même si ça ne l'était pas.

Oui, il s'en rappelait, de ce que lui avait balancé Naruto, hier.

Oui, cette question avait ramené ses souvenirs enfouit au plus profond de lui-même. Il espérait tout oublier, et avec l'alcool c'était plus simple.

Mais l'alcool détruit, une fois sous son emprise, on est tout simplement fini. Il avait commencé à fumer, et si Naruto n'était pas arrivé, il serait passé à la drogue. Car la cigarette, ce n'est pas assez fort. Il lui en fallait plus, plus vite.

"Sasuke… Je… Je suis désolé. Je…" Reprit le blond, se rendant compte de la blessure qu'il avait causé.

Ce n'était pas parce que Sasuke s'était fait rejeté, qu'il agissait ainsi. Non, s'il avait fait ça, c'était parce que Naruto avait ravivé toute la douleur qu'il avait éprouvé autrefois.

Il avait été cruel. C'était encore de sa faute. Il était maudit. Il devait partir, vite, ou sinon Sasuke en souffrirait encore.

L'Uzumaki amorça un geste de retrait, les yeux à moitié écarquillés, rouge de honte et de colère, une colère sourde contre lui-même. Sur une énième excuse, il se leva, et partit en direction de la porte d'entrée. Mais avant même qu'il ne pût se retourner, une main vînt attraper son poignet.

"Laisse, tu pouvais pas savoir.

– Mais… Sasuke, je…

– Arrête de bégayer, Usuratonkachi, on dirait presque ta copine Hyuuga.

– Quoi? Je t'emmerde, Teme!"

L'Uchiwa sourit, Naruto était revenu, ce n'était plus le légume qu'il était il y avait encore une semaine.

Ce dernier, rougit de gêne, le brun lui souriait, il ne lui en voulait plus. Il arrivait même à le faire réagir normalement.

"Sasuke.

– Hn?

– Je peux te poser une question?"

Le brun le scruta une seconde, dubitatif, avant de lancer un « Hn » très caractéristique.

"Euh… Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? Avec tes parents, je veux dire. Naruto savait très bien qu'en demandant ce genre de chose, son ami pouvait se refermer comme hier matin. Mais il voulait savoir, il n'y pouvait rien.

– …

– Euuuh, mais si tu veux pas me dire, c'est pas grave hein, je comprends tout à fait, hahaha… Son sourire crispé le trahissait tout de même. Il n'était pas aussi rassuré qu'il voulait le laisser paraître.

– Ils sont morts dans un incendie, quand j'avais cinq ans. On était dans la maison, mais ils n'ont pas put sortir, je les avais retenu. Mon frère n'était pas là, j'étais le seul survivant.

– Cinq… répéta le blond, la mine plus que surprise. Cinq ans?

– C'est Itachi qui devait s'occuper de moi. Compléta l'Uchiwa, sans relever l'étonnement de l'autre. Mais à l'époque, il n'avait que Dix-huit ans et il devait déjà hériter de tout ce que nous avaient légué nos parents. La maison, l'entreprise et tout ça. Il n'était pas assez expérimenté, alors il a dû partir aux Etats Unis pour faire une école spécialisée avec un oncle éloigné qui habitait là bas.

– Et… Et toi?

– Moi? Bah moi… Je suis resté dans un foyer. Après, quand les affaires ont commencé à bien marcher, mon frère m'a acheté cet appart', et j'ai commencé à vivre seul à… treize ans… Je crois. Douze peut-être ?

– Sasuke, pourquoi tu… Tu ne m'en n'a jamais parlé?

– Ce n'est pas le genre de chose qu'on crie sur tous les toits, Usuratonkachi."

Le blondinet se mit définitivement à pleurer à chaudes larmes, pour ses parents, pour lui, et pour Sasuke. Son meilleur ami.

Gêné par cette scène, ce dernier le prit maladroitement dans ses bras, tentant de le réconforter comme il pût.

Il le berçait, comme lorsque Naruto avait apprit pour l'accident, à Ichiraku. Il lui chuchotait des paroles rassurantes, basculant légèrement de droite à gauche, comme on le ferait pour un enfant.

Son mal de tête n'avait plus rien à faire là, entre eux deux.

Ils restèrent encore un moment ainsi, l'Uzumaki se calmant progressivement, s'excusant encore, demandant pardon.

"Laisse, je te dis. C'est pas grave.

– Mais…

– Arrête de parler de ça. Mais au fait… Je n'ai pas eu le temps de t'offrir ton cadeau. Il est dans ma chambre.

– Mon cadeau? Répéta le blond, ne comprenant pas.

– D'anniversaire, Dobe.

– Hey! M'appelle pas comme ç… Tu m'as fait un cadeau? Réalisa t-il alors, n'y croyant pas ses oreilles.

– Tu m'en as bien fait un au mien."

Les dents de Naruto étaient parfaitement visibles, son sourire large jusqu'aux oreilles. Il courut en direction de la chambre du brun, criant fortement un « Il est oùùùùùù? », arrachant un étirement des lèvres de l'Uchiwa.

Oui, Sasuke aimait le voir sourire, c'était beaucoup mieux que sa mine vide et son regard vague qu'il avait ces derniers temps.

Quand l'autre était heureux, lui aussi était bien. Il voulait le voir rire, sautiller partout comme à son habitude, il voulait juste qu'il soit Naruto.

Non, Sasuke n'aimait pas que son sourire et sa joie de vivre. Il l'aimait, lui.

Il était juste un con amoureux d'un autre crétin. Mais il l'aimait.

* * *

><p><em><strong>~ oOoOoOo ~<strong>_

* * *

><p>Depuis ce jour, plus rien n'a été pareil. Pour moi, je l'entends. Ce quelque chose qui avait changé en moi, dont je n'arrivais pas à en déterminer la nature. Je ne le regardais plus de la même manière, ses gestes, je ne les percevais plus non plus comme un ami. Je pensais à lui, uniquement à lui… Ne voulant pas que son corps, je m'étais mis à rêver de son cœur.<p>

A souhaiter le posséder dans son entier.

Un sentiment était né…

C'est ce qu'appelle le commun des mortels l'_Amour_.

Celui qui vous rend aveugle, qui vous menace désespérément d'une cécité complète. Jusqu'à ce qu'on se rende enfin compte de notre erreur, celle d'avoir eu cette émotion : l'_Espoir_.

Je le voulais, mais en même temps, j'avais si peur…

Peur qu'il me rejette, qu'il ressente du dégoût à mon égard, peur du regard des autres. Pas pour moi bien entendu, ce que pensent des abrutis congénitaux était bien la dernière chose à laquelle je me serais préoccupé.

Mais pour lui. Parce que je savais à quel point Naruto détestait être seul, à quel point il aimait être entouré. Alors s'il avait dû essuyer un refus pour ça, par ma faute…

Je ne disais rien, l'aimant en silence, étant toujours là pour lui, éloignant des pimbêches un peu trop collantes.

Je ne l'empêchais pas d'avoir des relations, non. Seulement, je prenais gardes à tenir à distance certaines vipères un peu trop manipulatrices à mon goût. Et pour ça, j'utilisais mes relations, ou plutôt, celles de mon frère.

Lui n'en savait rien. S'il avait su, il m'aurait tué, sans doute.

Mais aimer en secret, c'est dur. On pense pouvoir ne rien dire, on croit qu'on peut encore tenir. Que ce n'est pas si difficile, avec de la volonté. Que si lui est heureux, on l'est aussi.

Détrompez-vous…

Il n'y a rien de plus douloureux que de souffrir en silence. Car lorsque enfin, cette personne a trouvé comme elle disait, « l'élue de mon cœur ! » ou encore « le grand amour », nous, de notre côté, on plonge. Chaque jour toujours un peu plus profondément. Alors que nous, on reste dans l'ombre, à la regarder de loin, juste de loin, l'autre pouvait l'embrasser, le câliner, et peut-être même plus. Voir la seule personne jamais aimée dans les bras d'une autre est plus que pénible.

Oui, l'amour est cruel.

Je sentais mon cœur se déchirer peu à peu, lentement, jusqu'à totalement, en le voyant rire sans moi…

Je souffrais, sans que personne ne s'en aperçoive. J'avais repris la cigarette, pour combler le vide. Ce manque de lui, je me devais de le remplir. Combien de fois Naruto m'avait-il mis en garde contre ça ? Combien de fois avait-il essayé de me faire arrêter ? Et il y était arrivé.

Ou presque…

À ce moment là, il avait commencé à sortir avec _elle_. Cette fille que nous connaissions depuis près de deux ans. Cette fille après qui il passait son temps à courir derrière. Cette fille qui n'avait toujours vu que moi. Cette fille qui un jour, avait succombé à son charme. Sakura.

Ça avait été une torture pour moi, de les voir ensemble.

Et elle l'éloignait petit à petit de moi, cette truie !

On ne passait plus nos dimanche après-midi devant les jeux vidéo ou devant un film. Lui allait chez elle, sortait avec elle.

Moi, je me terrais dans mon appartement, cloîtré dans ma chambre, à ne rien faire, à attendre un appel de lui. Je sais, j'avais le comportement typique de ces femelles que je fuyais, mais que voulez-vous ? L'amour rend bête.

C'est ça, il me rendait totalement et définitivement fou.

Je fumais clope sur clope, paquet sur paquet. Les cartouches se vidaient à une vitesse phénoménale. Naruto ne comprenait pas.

Sans cesse, il me demandait pourquoi j'avais replongé. Et moi, je ne lui répondais pas, je ne lui adressais pratiquement plus la parole. Je restais à ses côtés, me mêlant à son ombre.

Tant qu'à certains moments, il se demandait où j'étais. Lui ne me voyait plus, alors que moi, je ne voyais que lui.

Il avait retenté, encore et encore, de me faire cesser ces idioties. Mais cette fois, il n'y arrivait plus. Plus il m'en privait, et plus je consommais. J'étais à la limite de la drogue.

Seulement je ne l'ai pas fait.

Ce dont j'avais besoin n'était pas dans ces merdes. Planer, ce n'était pas mon truc. Non, ce que je voulais, c'était d'oublier.

Et pour oublier, le seul moyen, c'est de boire.

Comme lui lorsque ses parents sont morts, comme lorsque pour la première fois, c'était lui qui m'avait rejeté. Je testais tout ce qui était possible.

Les videurs des boîtes me connaissaient bien, j'y entrais comme bon me semblais, alors que j'étais mineur. Finalement, l'argent peut bien nous ouvrir certaines portes.

C'était pratique, et je jouais à ce jeu dangereux. Celui d'aller chez des inconnus. Celui où les coups d'un soir ne se comptent plus. Celui où nous sommes tous pareils, à trop vouloir oublier, on finit dans le lit d'un étranger.

Cet abruti de blond, il le disait, que je me tuais. Mais oui, je me détruisais à petit feu. Je le savais ça. Je le faisais volontairement. Et lui ne comprenait pas. Je ne lui disais rien, ne voulant rien avouer. Alors il avait abandonné. Lui, Naruto, la personne la plus têtue que je connaissais, abandonnait.

Notre complicité se fissurait progressivement, jusqu'à nous éloigner.

Lui baignait dans son bonheur rose fluo. Il devenait guimauve, ne voyant même plus ma souffrance. Alors que moi, j'étais l'éternel célibataire marié à la clope et à l'alcool.

La haute mélodie s'éteint, me sortant pour l'énième fois de mes songes sombres. Si je continue comme ça, je vais finir par ne jamais y arriver à l'heure.

Je m'habille alors d'une chemise noire, simple, reposant le coffret sur ma table de nuit allant ainsi accompagner la photographie.

Mes pas me portent ensuite au salon, où m'attendent patiemment mes clés sur la commode. D'un geste rapide, je m'empare de ces dernières suivit de ma veste longue.

Je descends les escaliers de l'appartement.

Je souris, il pleut dehors, comme il y a exactement neuf ans, il pleuvait des cordes.

Je rejoins en quelques pas ma voiture, et m'installe avant de démarrer.

Je m'arrête devant une boutique, cinq minutes après.

La pluie a cessé un moment, mais je sens qu'elle compte repartir dans pas longtemps. Surement lorsque j'y serais.

Une femme est debout, au milieu d'une horde de fleurs. Elle est blonde, jeune. Sifflotant un air joyeux, elle s'occupe soigneusement des boutons de tulipes.

La vendeuse, en me remarquant enfin, me fait un doux sourire :

"Bonjour Sasuke.

– Bonjour Ino.

– Ce sera comme d'habitude ?

– Oui."

Elle me connait bien. Et pour cause, nous étions dans le même collège à l'époque. Mais surtout, je viens ici tous les ans, à cette date. Ça l'avait surprise, au début, de me voir venir ici lui commander toujours la même chose, le même jour. Mais elle s'y est vite habituée, comprenant, sans même me poser de questions, à ma seule tenue. Noire.

Ino repart dans l'arrière boutique, puis réapparait avec un bouquet de roses blanches. Son sourire ne la quitte pas, tout le temps où elle s'occupe de ces magnifiques fleurs.

"Tu viens plus tard cette année, dis-moi ? Questionne-t-elle innocemment. C'est vrai qu'en temps normal, je viens beaucoup, beaucoup plus tôt.

– …

– Les souvenirs qui reviennent hanter les esprits ?

– On peut dire ça comme ça.

– Je vois. Voilà, ton bouquet est prêt."

Et alors que je m'apprête à la payer, elle refuse mon billet, « Cadeau de la maison, ça fait tellement longtemps que tu viens. » m'a-t-elle dit.

Elle n'a pas tort. Cela fait près de huit ans que je me procure deux fois par an des roses blanches chez elle.

Je la remercie donc, repartant, mon bouquet à la main.

De nouveau dans la voiture, je prends une autre direction, cette fois ci dans le sens opposé.

Le chemin sera plus long, j'allume la radio, et écoute distraitement les informations ou la musique.

La pluie est retombée, s'abattant durement sur le pare-brise, pour ensuite repartir comme si de rien n'était. Le silence est pesant, et pourtant, les groupes ne sont pas discrets. Ils crient tous de leur voix éraillée et usée la batterie jouant de plus en plus en fort. Mais je n'entends rien.

Je ne fais que repenser à tout ça. Aujourd'hui, mes souvenirs ont été plus présent qu'à l'accoutumée.

Je regarde l'heure, sur le tableau de bord : 13h05.

Je suis en retard, ça, c'est sûr. Pourquoi est ce que je sens que je vais le regretter ?

Mon cœur s'accélère bizarrement, je ne comprends pas.

Mes sourcils se froncent, un pressentiment me retourne le ventre, je me sens comme… stressé…

Pourquoi ?

Une voix me fait revenir sur Terre, éreintée et puissante. Elle provient de la radio, pourtant, ce n'est pas tant le chanteur qui retient mon attention, ce sont plutôt les paroles. Le refrain raisonne en moi et sonne comme une vérité à mes oreilles.

_**I hate everything about you**_

_Non…_

_**Why do I love you?**_

_Je vous en prie…_

_**I hate everything about you**_

_Je ne dois pas…_

_**Why **__**do **__**I **__**love **__**you?**_*

Ce souvenir… est le seul dont je ne veux pas.

Le seul que j'ai fui pendant tout ce temps. C'est l'unique chose que je ne souhaite pas.

Mes doigts appuient du plus fort qu'ils peuvent sur le bouton d'arrêt, stoppant ces quelques phrases qui pour moi signifient tant.

Mais les souvenirs refont déjà surface avec tant d'aisance. Je plisse mes paupières, tentant vainement de les chasser. Une douleur atroce se fait sentir au niveau de mon cœur que j'étreins fortement de ma main gauche.

Tout défile rapidement dans ma tête. J'ai mal.

Ce refrain continue de flotter dans mon esprit révélant ce que je me suis toujours efforcé d'étouffer. Les images affluent devant mes yeux.

Plus destructrices que jamais…

* * *

><p><em><strong>~ oOoOoOo ~<strong>_

* * *

><p>Un an était passé.<p>

Désormais, le 10 Octobre laissait un arrière goût amer aux festivités. Naruto se serait interdit tout amusement, si Sakura n'avait pas insisté. Parce qu'elle ne savait pas.

Elle ne savait pas, ce qui s'était passé il y avait un an de cela.

Personne n'était au courant. Tous avaient pensés qu'ils étaient malades, ou qu'ils séchaient les cours. Mais aucun n'avait cherché à en savoir plus. Seule l'administration avait été dans la confidence.

C'était pourquoi toute la bande s'était retrouvée chez la rosée, en l'honneur des 16ans de Naruto, une fête avait été entièrement organisée par Sakura.

La musique emplissait la grande demeure.

Certains dansaient, et d'autres se s'occupaient à saturer leur esprit d'alcool. Comme Sasuke, par exemple.

Il était au comptoir, commandant verre sur verre, semblable à son habitude en fait. Sauf peut être un détail…

Dans les véritables bars, on y servait du « véritable » alcool, pas comme ici, où on leur proposait à peine de la bière ou du whisky coca. Sasuke était _limite_ pompette, contrairement autres qui après avoir sué comme des bœufs en chaleurs, se bourraient la gueule avec deux misérables verres.

'_Quelle __bande __d__'__abrutis__…'_ Pensa le brun, demandant dans le même temps une autre coupe de champagne.

Et alors qu'il allait l'entamer cul sec, une main se posa sur son épaule. Elle était chaude.

"Sasuke… Tu devrais vraiment arrêter, là."

L'Uchiwa se tendit sur sa chaise, cette voix, il la reconnaîtrait entre mille. Il se retourna à demi, pour fixer le visage inquiet de son interlocuteur, puis répondit nonchalamment.

"Il y a pire, Naruto. Crois-moi. Ce n'est pas ça qui va me tuer."

Les traits du blond se firent surpris, puis soucieux.

Il était vrai qu'il connaissait les activités particulières de son ami, mais il ne l'avait jamais vraiment vu directement. Ah si, une seule fois, une année auparavant. Mais depuis, plus rien.

Les rougeurs sur ses joues étaient les mêmes qu'il y a un an, ses yeux embués par l'alcool. L'Uzumaki crut y lire l'espace d'une seconde, mêlé à sa lassitude habituelle, de… la tristesse ?

Il pensait avoir rêvé, Sasuke qui laisse ses émotions parler…

Les sourcils froncés, Naruto ramena son visage face à celui du brun dont le cœur rata presque un battement, tant ils étaient proches.

"Sasuke… Ça va?

– Parfaitement bien, pourquoi?

– Je sais pas… T'as l'air bi…

– Narutoooooo! Le coupa une voix aiguë.

– Sakura… Le blond se retourna pour faire face à une Sakura déchaînée.

– Naruto! Viens danser avec nous, qu'est ce que tu fais là, tout seul? Viens!"

La jeune fille entraîna son petit ami par le bras, un sourire béât scotché aux lèvres. D'abord hésitant, l'Uzumaki regarda son meilleur ami, puis sa copine, puis se retournant sur Sasuke, il lui adressa une moue d'excuse et partit avec Sakura.

L'Uchiwa n'en fut pas surprit. C'était presque devenu une routine, de passer au second plan, aux yeux de son « meilleur ami ».

D'un geste prompt, il but son verre et récupéra sa veste sur le comptoir. Naruto qui le vit partir en direction de la sortie du coin de l'œil, eu une petite pointe de culpabilité, mais se réconforta rapidement en remarquant la mine joyeuse de sa rosée.

La soirée se déroula ainsi, faite de jeux, d'alcool et de musique en tous genre. Dansant avec ses amis, le blond n'aperçut pas sa petite amie lorsqu'elle embrassa un autre de sa classe, ni même quand ils montèrent à l'étage du dessus, à moitié déshabillés.

Il ne comprit que plus tard dans la nuit. Qu'il avait fait l'erreur de ne pas avoir prêté plus d'attention aux occupations de Sakura. L'erreur de lui avoir fait confiance.

Presque tout le monde était rentré, ou parti essayer les boites de nuit. La fête touchait à sa fin et Naruto cherchait des yeux la douce chevelure de son ange. Ne la trouvant nulle part, il prit alors l'initiative de l'appeler.

Mais avant qu'il ne pût composer le numéro de sa chère et tendre, un message s'afficha sur son fond écran pokémon. C'était elle. Un sourire heureux étira ses lèvres, soulagé qu'ils soient sur la même longueur d'onde.

Il déchanta bien vite.

'_Désolée, mon chou, mais c'est fini. Neji est un bien meilleur parti que toi, et putain qu'il baise bien!'_

Voilà ce que lisait le blond à l'instant même. Il le repassait, inlassablement, relisant encore et encore dans le but de comprendre. Rien n'y faisait, il ne saisissait pas.

_C__'__est __fini._ En trois mots, elle avait brisé pratiquement six mois de construction en trois misérables petits mots. Il sentit son cœur partir en miette.

La douleur resserrait sa poitrine, se mêlant à celle de la perte de ses parents. Les larmes aux yeux, il fonça chez la seule personne qui ne l'abandonnerait jamais, la seule personne qui ne le préfèrerait jamais à une autre. Sasuke. Son meilleur ami.

Il fallait qu'il le voie, vite. Sa main resserrait son portable, ses jointures blanchissant à vue d'œil. Il courut, arpentant les rues qu'il connaissait depuis près d'un an.

Arrivé sur le palier, quelques temps plus tard, ses doigts appuyèrent sur la sonnette. Une fois, deux fois. Comme l'année dernière.

Mais cette fois, Sasuke n'était pas là. La porte était fermée.

Il n'était pas chez lui. Naruto s'adossa contre le mur, on voyait les étoiles depuis cet étage. Un beau spectacle. La Lune resplendissait, comme toujours, sa lumière éclairant les alentours.

Il s'assit par terre, glissant pitoyablement contre la porte.

Des larmes salées perlèrent aux coins de ses yeux, alors qu'il gémissait doucement le nom de son meilleur ami.

Les heures se succédaient, Naruto attendait patiemment sur le palier de Sasuke. L'aube menaçait déjà de ses rayons agressifs les pupilles du blond.

Il avait passé le reste de la nuit dans une position inconfortable, assit contre la porte, les genoux repliés contre son torse, la tête coincée entre ses bras.

Et il émergeait à peine, que la sonnerie de l'ascenseur retentit dans un bruit strident. Pris de court, l'Uzumaki poussa un cri de fillette, un mince filet de salive coulant de la commissure de ses lèvres à son menton.

Une trace rouge sous ses yeux cernés prouvait sa faiblesse de la veille. Remarquant alors les portes de l'ascenseur ouvertes, il sourira, s'attendant à voir débarquer le brun.

Mais il se figea aussi vite qu'il s'était levé, devant la scène qui lui faisait face.

Il y avait bien l'Uchiwa, mais il n'était pas seul. Un autre homme le plaquait contre le mur, l'embrassant à pleine bouche.

Un roux, avec de subtils reflets dorés. Des yeux bleus, comme ceux de Naruto. Il portait un manteau noir, décoré de nuages rouges, et le blond se surprit à penser qu'il était incroyablement classe, beau, aussi. Comme Sasuke, en fait.

Les deux ne semblaient pas l'avoir remarqué, trop occupés dans leur échange buccal sans doute. Le roux ravageait le cou de l'Uchiwa, pendant que celui-ci reposait sa tête contre le mur, les yeux fermés. « Dépêche-toi… » Implorait-il, le sang montant dangereusement aux joues.

Naruto tenta une fuite qui se voulait discrète, souhaitant partir le plus vite possible. Malheureusement pour lui, sa maladresse étant plus forte que tout, il se prit alors les pieds dans ses lacets mal noués, s'aplatissant de tout son long sur le sol.

" Que… Naruto? Appela Sasuke, interloqué par sa présence.

– Aïe… Ah, euh…Désolé! De vous avoir dérangé. Faîtes comme si j'étais pas là, hein, euh… Vous pouvez continuer, je me fais tout petit et j'y vais, hein. Déblatéra Naruto, plus gêné qu'autre chose. Sur cette phrase, il se releva, et commença à se diriger vers l'ascenseur, un sourire d'excuse envers le brun. Mais les liens retenant ses chaussures étant toujours défaits, le pauvre s'aplatit une seconde fois à terre dans un « Bon, bah salut, Sasukaaïee! » aigue.

Ses lèvres avaient sourit, mais en vérité, il était comme… Déçut. Il avait pensé que Sasuke aurait toujours été là pour lui. Cette dernière année, même si le brun avait été plus distant, il n'en avait pas moins été son meilleur ami.

Et là, il le voyait dans les bras d'un homme qu'il ne connaissait pas, savourant cet instant de plaisir.

Ça le décevait, mais en même temps, ce sentiment le révoltait. Sasuke n'était pas une propriété, il n'appartenait à personne. Pas plus à lui qu'à l'autre.

Alors pourquoi ressentait-il cette pointe dans son cœur? Pourquoi avait-il tellement envie de les séparer? Ça l'énervait de les voir enlacés, comme ça, presque collés.

Il se redressa tant bien que mal, décidé à s'en aller d'ici loin de ces deux là, même s'il devait ramper pour cela. Et il s'apprêtait à entrer dans l'ascenseur, le feu aux joues, quand une main le rattrapa par le bras:

"– Non, c'est bon, j'y vais.

– Quoi?

– Désolé, Yahiko, ce sera pour une autre fois. S'excusa le brun, une lueur lubrique mêlée à la tendresse traversant son regard glacé.

– T'en fais pas! J'irais chasser autre part. Répondit le roux, puis plus doucement, toujours penché sur l'oreille de son ex-futur-amant, c'est lui, Naruto?

– … Oui.

– Je vois… Il est marrant! T'as vachement des goûts bizarres toi! Son sourire était doux, mais il ne rajouta rien à sa moquerie sous le regard terrifiant de l'Uchiwa, se contentant d'un « Bye Sasuke ».

– Hn."

Yahiko embrassa le brun une dernière fois, avant de s'engager dans l'ascenseur, tout souriant.

Désormais seuls, la gêne s'installa de nouveau du côté du blond. Naruto ne savait plus quoi dire, il venait de découvrir que son meilleur ami était gay, qu'il sortait avec des mecs, qu'il couchait, même, avec cette gent masculine.

"– Qu'est ce qui t'amènes ici, Naruto?

– Euh… Je…

– Attends, on va rentrer, c'est mieux."

Sasuke ouvrit la porte et la laissa ouverte, invitant ainsi le blond à y entrer.

Timidement, chose qu'il n'aurait jamais faite en temps normal, ce dernier traversa le couloir d'entrée dans un silence religieux. Le salon était assez sombre, les rideaux tirés, ainsi que les volets fermés. Des tableaux sans doute hors de prix trônaient contre les murs, affichant toute la richesse du brun. Une télévision immense, un home cinéma, un frigo américain, des canapés en cuir, toute une collections de DVD et Blue-Ray dans des armoires, mais qu'est ce qui n'était pas cher, ici? Savait-il seulement ce qu'était la pauvreté, se demanda le blond.

Puis les évènements de la veille lui revinrent tous en même temps, percutant durement dans son cerveau. Et ça faisait mal.

"Naruto?

– Ha? Ah, euh… Oui? Il releva sa tête baissée, pour se perdre dans deux gouffres ténébreux, sans fin.

– Pourquoi tu es venu? Depuis quand tu es là? Commença Sasuke, en lui tendant un verre frais.

– Euh… C'était qui?

– Ne répond pas à une question par une autre hors sujet, Usuratonkachi.

– …" Naruto sourit.

Ça faisait un moment que l'autre ne l'avait pas appelé ainsi. Finalement, il n'avait pas tant changé que ça. Mais s'il avait changé de sujet comme ça, c'était parce qu'il ne savait pas quoi répondre à la précédente.

Pourquoi il était venu? Bonne question.

Parce qu'il avait besoin d'une épaule pour pleurer? Peut-être.

Parce qu'après ne pas avoir écouté les mises en gardes de son meilleur ami contre certaines vaches malhonnêtes, il revenait la queue entre les jambes? Aussi.

Oui. Oui, c'était ça, il revenait parce qu'il n'avait plus de petite-amie. Elle l'avait trompé le jour même de son anniversaire, de celui de la mort de ses parents, puis l'avait largué comme une vieille merde.

Une chemise trop usée dont elle s'est lassée.

Alors lui retournait au bercail, auprès de Sasuke.

Mais il ne pouvait pas dire ça à son meilleur ami, il ne pouvait pas lui avouer qu'il l'avait considéré comme une roue de secours.

Il se répugnait.

"Il s'appelle Yahiko, je l'ai rencontré il y a six mois. Céda finalement le brun. Il ne pouvait pas lui mentir, il en était incapable. Il n'y avait que ses sentiments qu'il parvenait à cacher au blond.

– Yahiko… Vous vous êtes connu comment ?

– C'est un interrogatoire ? Le sourire moqueur de Sasuke était de retour, il le surplombait de toute sa hauteur, malgré son manque de sommeil évident.

– No… Non! C'est juste que… Je pensais pas que…

– Que j'étais gay ?"

L'Uzumaki piqua un fard phénoménal, au plus grand amusement du brun. Mais ce dernier, bien qu'il semblât désinvolte, il avait une pointe de peur, à l'idée que Naruto ne puisse pas accepter son homosexualité. Il s'était toujours efforcé de le dissimuler, mais il ne pensait pas qu'on viendrait jusqu'à attendre sur le palier de son appartement, alors qu'il ramenait une conquête.

"Non, je pensais plutôt que t'étais asexué…

– Pardon ? Ricana l'«asexué», en guise de réponse.

– …

– Naruto, tu n'as toujours pas répondu à ma question.

– Ah… Euh… Eh bien, tu vois, je me suis inquiété quand tu es partit, alors je suis passé voir si tout allait bien! Euh, bah t'as pas l'air malade, je vais te laisser. Le blond n'arrivait même pas à le regarder dans les yeux, tant il avait honte de ses pensées.

– Je ne te crois pas.

– Hein?

– Tu mens. Écoute-moi bien, tu n'as pas intérêt à m'éviter parce que j'aime les mecs. Je ne saute pas non plus sur tout ce qui bouge et qui à un engin, alors t'as pas besoin de te précipiter pour sortir de chez moi. Je ne vais rien te faire.

– Hein?"

Sasuke s'en alla dans la cuisine, priant pour que Naruto ne se soit pas enfui à cette occasion, et ouvrit le frigidaire un peu trop brusquement à son goût.

Le blond, de son côté, après avoir intégré les paroles précédentes, se précipita à la suite de l'autre.

"Quoi? Mais attend, Sasuke! Pourquoi je t'éviterais parce que t'aimes les… euh…

– Hommes? Compléta l'Uchiwa. Me prend pas pour un con! Je vois bien que tu m'évites depuis tout à l'heure! Hurla t-il, en se penchant, la main sur la portière du frigo."

Il attrapa une bouteille de bière tout en déballant l'attitude du blond à son égard:

"T'as les yeux rivés sur tes chaussons, Dobe! Il suffit que tu croises mon regard pour que tu le détournes aussitôt! Comme justement maintenant! Et depuis quand tu t'intéresses à la peinture de mon appart'?"

Le brun se releva, fermant le réfrigérateur, et se planta devant Naruto, après avoir décapsulé sa bouteille.

"Regarde moi dans les yeux et dis moi que ça ne te fait rien?"

Le blond le fixa un moment, surprit, puis se reprit. C'était maintenant où jamais qu'il devait lui prouver que non, ça ne changeait rien qu'il soit homosexuel, que non, il ne l'éviterait pas, que si, ils étaient toujours meilleurs amis.

Il lui arracha la bouteille des mains, et la bu brièvement, comme pour s'insuffler plus d'assurance. Il prit son courage à deux mains, lançant un regard déterminé au brun:

"Ça ne me fait rien.

– Absolument rien? Questionna Sasuke, septique.

– Rien."

Quelque part, cette réponse soulagea l'Uchiwa, qui récupéra sa bière et son sourire mi-amusé mi-moqueur, sous la mine indigné de son ami.

"Eh! Partage, Teme!

– Va t'en chercher une autre, Usuratonkachi.

– Radin!"

Naruto tira puérilement la langue et alla en direction du frigidaire, faisant à nouveau comme chez lui. Tant qu'il se permit d'aller allumer la chaine Hi–Fi, et choisit une chanson au hasard dans la playlist.

Les deux compères se postèrent sur le canapé, à parler de tout et de rien. Ils regardèrent ensuite un DVD, le blond continuant à boire. Jusqu'à ce qu'il brise le silence de la télévision, une seconde après la fin du générique:

"Ne, Sasuke.

– Hn?

– Sakura m'a trompé.

– Qu… Hein?

– Et elle m'a largué. Par SMS."

Le brun ne savait pas vraiment quoi dire. Il ne l'aurait jamais avoué, mais à moment là, il était incroyablement heureux. Il maudissait Sakura, pour son attitude de chienne, mais en même temps, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de la bénir. Elle s'était elle-même retirée de la « compétition », laissant le champ libre derrière elle.

Naruto ouvrit une autre bouteille sur la table basse, c'était sa troisième, et il commençait un peu à délirer. Sasuke, lui, ne buvait que très modérément, tenant au peu de sobriété qu'il avait encore pour se retenir de sauter sur le blond.

Il ne voulait pas tout gâcher, pas maintenant, alors qu'il était enfin à lui, en tant qu'ami bien sûr. Ne rêvons pas.

L'autre ne se privait pas le moins du monde de se soûler comme bon lui semblait. Il riait, sautillait partout. Il montait sur le canapé, imitant des animaux, comme la poule, par exemple, les deux bras repliés contre lui.

Puis il jouait aux pirates, considérant le sol comme l'océan, ainsi que la table basse comme son bateau.

Le blond retournait tout simplement en enfance, loin des problèmes quotidiens de son âge.

« À l'abordage! » qu'il criait en sautant sur le salon, d'où l'observait son ami. Il atterrit sur le brun, assit à califourchon sur ses jambes, tentant vainement de lui enserrer le cou des deux mains.

Mais il suffisait à Sasuke de le chatouiller pour que Naruto arrête aussi vite qu'il avait commencé. Ils pouffaient tous les deux, peut-être le brun un peu plus réservé.

Après avoir trop rit, à bout de force, l'Uzumaki retomba mollement sur son acolyte, la tête sur son épaule. Il poussa un soupire de bien être, provoquant inconsciemment des frissons à Sasuke.

Lui était figé, incapable de bouger le moindre doigt.

Il concentrait son esprit sur autre chose, car pour avoir son fantasme sur pattes assit sur soi sans rien faire, le self-control était _in-dis-pen-sa-ble_.

_'Pense __à __autre __chose, __tiens, __ton __prof __de __sport __par __exemple__… __Pense __à __ton __prof __de __sport, __pense __à __ton __prof __de __sport!"_ Se répéta t-il sans cesse.

Gai-sensei, leur professeur passionné par « La fleur de la jeunesse fougueuse! » comme il disait. Et en effet, imaginer ce personnage refroidissait les esprits en surchauffe.

Une voix le ramena sur Terre, hésitante:

"Ne Sasuke. Ça fait quoi… d'embrasser un mec?

– Hein? Qu'est ce que…"

Mais il n'eut le temps de finir sa question, qu'une douceur tiède se posa sur ses lèvres. Trop stupéfait pour répondre quoi que ce soit, le brun sentit les douces lèvres de son blond remuer contre sa bouche, l'embrassant maladroitement.

Le baiser fut chaste, Naruto reposa son front contre l'épaule de son vis-à-vis, ne réfléchissant qu'à moitié à ses actes.

Tout ce qu'il savait, c'était qu'il avait aimé. Il n'avait qu'une seule envie, c'était de recommencer, il en voulait plus, maintenant.

De son côté, Sasuke était perdu. Et c'est un euphémisme.

Son cerveau ne fonctionnait plus, il avait arrêté de réfléchir au moment où Naruto l'avait embrassé.

Il l'avait embrassé!

Cet abruti congénital, il avait osé!

Et maintenant, il ne savait pas comment réagir, attendant un signe de l'autre. Qui ne vînt pas.

Alors il tenta:

"Naruto, qu'est ce que ça veut dire?

– … Je sais pas… J'avais envie.

– « Envie »? Répéta Sasuke. Naruto, je n'ai aucun attribut féminin je te rappelle, au cas où tu l'aurais oublié, je suis un mec!

– Ça, je l'avais bien comprit!"

L'Uchiwa rougit à l'allusion de Naruto, pris sur le fait. Bien sûr, voyons!

Quand on vous a dérangé en plein préliminaire avec un beau roux, et que en plus, on a l'objet de nos désirs à califourchon sur soi, en train de nous embrasser à peine cinq minutes après, comment voulez vous qu'on réagisse?

Il était un homme comme tous les autres, qui se soulage, mais qui n'a pas ce qu'il veut, et cela, depuis près d'un an!

Alors oui, il avait réagit en présence de son blond, oui, il bandait, et merde si Naruto s'en était rendu compte!

Se contrôler, pourquoi pas, pendant un an, pourquoi pas, mais il y avait tout de même des limites à ne pas franchir!

L'Uzumaki, pendant ce temps, ricanait, montrant sa dentition parfaite au brun:

"C'est moi qui te fait cet effet, Sasuke-Teme?

– Dégage de là. Siffla Sasuke, _Où __je __te __viole __sur __place!_ Pensa t-il intérieurement.

– Gnéhéhéhé… Naaah! J'ai pas enviiie! Contesta le blond, un sourire encore plus malicieux et béât sur les lèvres.

Il contempla son ami de ses yeux emplis de désir. Il n'avait pas mentit, il avait vraiment eu envie de ce baiser, tout à l'heure. Mais ça ne lui avait pas suffit, non, ce n'était largement pas suffisant. Si le blond était gourmand, ce n'était pas pour rien. Et puis il voulait savoir.

Sa curiosité s'accrut, lorsque ses lagons se posèrent sur le torse de son « ami ». Il ne portait qu'une chemise, déboutonnée sur le haut, taillant finement tous ses muscles. Elle lui allait parfaitement, mais Naruto n'avait qu'une idée en tête: la lui arracher le plus vite possible.

Mais au lieu de se précipiter, il y posa doucement les bouts de ses doigts, effleurant légèrement le tissu noir et fin.

"Ne Sasuke… Ça fait quoi… de baiser un mec?"

Le brun ne répondit pas, focalisant son attention sur la main caressante de son blond.

"Est-ce que tu réagis, quand je fais… ça?" Murmurait-il tout en longeant d'un doigt la peau pâle découverte par l'ouverture de la chemise.

Il déboutonnait petit à petit le vêtement de Sasuke, pendant que celui-ci rassemblait tout son apprentissage du « contrôle de soi ».

Ses paupières étaient closes, sa respiration se faisait erratique, bientôt, il ne répondrait plus de rien.

Il devinait le toucher voluptueux retracer ses courbes, et quand la main du blond descendit trop bas, son cerveau déconnecta.

Au diable lucidité et conscience, adieu réalité et quotidiens ennuyeux, il agirait maintenant, et regretterait après.

_'Tant __pis, __on __verra __plus __tard.'_ se disait-il.

Le brun appuya sa main sur la nuque de son blond, l'embrassant dans un deuxième baiser qui tout d'abord fut fougueux et brutal, puis s'adoucissant, devenant plus profond, plus tendre.

Leurs langues s'apprivoisaient graduellement, toujours avides de plus de sensations, plus d'excitation. Leurs mains ne chômaient pas, elles non plus. Elles prenaient un malin plaisir à provoquer l'autre, sous des caresses lentes et sensuelles.

La température montait, la pièce se chargeant des gémissements entrecoupés par des plaintes ou des rires, pour Naruto. Ce dernier se releva, embrassant toujours le brun, l'entraînant dans sa chambre. Elle était sobre, et le blond la connaissait bien, pour y être déjà venu des millions de fois. Et étrangement aujourd'hui, il ne la voyait plus comme avant. Puis sans s'en rendre compte, ses paroles exprimèrent sa pensée, il questionna contre les lèvres de l'autres plus pour lui-même que pour Sasuke:

"T'as couché avec combien de mecs, ici?

– Jamais. Lui répondit le noiraud, entre deux baisers.

– Menteur. Et Yahiko?

– Jamais dans la chambre."

Les joues rougies par l'alcool, l'Uzumaki sentait la peau laiteuse de son ami frissonner sous le contact de ses doigts. Il aima cela, cette sensation que lui procurait le fait de savoir qu'il était le seul que Sasuke ait emmené dans sa chambre. Ce sentiment d'être unique, d'être indispensable pour une personne. C'était comme un sentiment d'exclusivité.

Mais il repensa à ce Yahiko, de tout à l'heure…

Est-ce que lui aussi arrivait à exciter l'Uchiwa? Bien sûr. Il n'en doutait pas, vu ce qu'il avait surpris il n'y a pas si longtemps. Et est ce qu'il éprouvait ça avec n'importe quel homme? Peut être, peut être pas. Il n'en avait pas la moindre idée, mais ce qu'il savait, c'était qu'il ne le voulait que pour lui, à lui et uniquement à lui.

Un caprice de plus qui lui donna honte. Mais quand bien même, ce n'était pas le moment, il se reconcentra sur sa tache, explorant le corps si désirable de son brun.

Sasuke, lui, ne réfléchissait même plus. Et pourtant, il le savait, qu'il allait le regretter de tout son être. Il fallait choisir entre être un simple ami pour toujours ou bien être son amant d'un soir, avant qu'il ne se souvienne plus de rien, ou qu'il n'accepte pas leur brève liaison. Deux alternatives aussi douloureuses l'une que l'autre. Son choix s'était porté sur la deuxième option, et il savait que les remords allaient se faire très puissants, trop puissants.

De toute façon, qu'il avait opté pour l'une ou l'autre, il aurait autant souffert. Car l'une frappait subtilement et pour l'éternité, alors que l'autre, provoquaient un plaisir indéchiffrable suivit d'un enfer tout aussi incommensurable.

Alors il avait donné la seule chose que voulait son amour, là, maintenant, tout de suite.

Lui.

Il s'était donné. Il avait donné son corps, essayant vainement de lui transmettre son amour. Mais rien à faire, Naruto ne percevait que ce qu'il voulait prendre. La sensation était différente avec les femmes, Sakura était plus criarde, sa voix était plus aiguë, elle ne participait que très peu pendant leurs étreintes, ne griffant que son dos. Sasuke était tout le contraire, sa voix rauque le charmait totalement, ainsi que ses mains, ô bon Dieu, elles le caressaient si lascivement…

Le blond se répugnait, il était… en train de baiser un mec! Il était hétéro! Et il arrivait à désirer un homme! A y éprouver du plaisir!

Il trouvait ça écœurant, alors il s'imagina la première chose qui lui passa par la tête, pour oublier ce qu'il était en train de faire.

Ainsi, au moment où la jouissance eut atteint son paroxysme, les deux amants se libérèrent en même temps, Sasuke entre leurs ventres, s'endormant petit à petit, alors que Naruto jouit en lui, criant un nom. _Son_ nom.

"Aah… Saaah… Sa…kura!"

Le brun se reçut une douche froide. Non, glacée.

L'Uzumaki s'écroula pratiquement sur son partenaire de chambre, poussant un soupir de satisfaction.

Il entoura doucement la taille de Sasuke, dormant paisiblement.

_Sakura__…_ Il pensait à elle. Pendant qu'il se déhanchait en lui, ce connard de blond, il pensait à elle! Rêvait-il d'elle à l'instant?

Elle, Sakura, elle, encore elle, toujours elle.

Il n'y en avait au final que pour elle. Même après qu'elle l'ait largué. Lui n'existait pas aux yeux de Naruto. Et il se rendit compte, maintenant qu'il était parfaitement réveillé et conscient, que l'autre s'était occupé de lui comme il l'aurait fait pour une fille.

Il n'avait pas baisé Sasuke, mais une femme, Sakura qui plus est.

Ce fut donc avec horreur que l'Uchiwa se dégagea de l'étreinte chaude, se relevant péniblement.

Ses larmes coulèrent sans qu'il n'ait rien commandé à son cerveau, automatiquement.

Il remit sa chemise, les yeux toujours noyés. Et alors qu'il s'apprêtait à enfiler son boxer, il remarqua son image reflétée dans un miroir, en face de lui, et il y vit une personne étrangère. Une personne qu'il ne reconnaissait plus, un liquide poisseux s'écoulant le long d'une de ses jambes. Une personne dont le cou était ravagé par les suçons, et dont ses yeux l'étaient par les larmes.

Il essuya son visage d'un revers de la main, s'habilla un minimum, puis se dirigea dans son salon.

La musique allumée plus tôt raisonnait encore dans la pièce, assez faiblement. Le brun perçut tout de même les paroles si contradictoires de la chanson.

_**I hate everything about you**_

_**Why do I love you?**_

_**I hate everything about you**_

_**Why do I love you?**_

C'était exactement ça. Ces quelques phrases représentaient parfaitement ce qu'il ressentait en ce moment même. Tant de sentiments s'activaient en lui, l'amour, la haine, la souffrance, le bonheur, le regret… La colère.

Il était en colère, contre lui-même, pour avoir cédé à la tentation si rapidement, contre Sakura, qui avait été l'élément déclencheur de tout ce problème, contre Naruto, pour avoir usé de lui comme bon lui semblait. Voilà, il n'avait plus de petite amie, alors il allait se servir de son meilleur ami pour ses expériences.

L'Uchiwa essaya vainement de restreindre ses larmes, éteignant d'un coup rageur sa chaîne Hi-Fi.

Que lui restait-il, maintenant?

Il entreprit d'aller boire un peu d'eau, pour se rafraîchir les idées, il verrait ensuite les dégâts.

Mais en passant devant la grande table nappée blanche, il aperçut comme une affiche posée sur celle-ci. Dans un geste automate, le brun regarda l'annonce envoyée par son frère qu'il avait reçut dans sa boite aux lettres. Un mot accompagnant la publicité y était accroché:

_« Salut petit frère,_

_Tout se passe bien au Japon? J'espère que tu te nourris bien, au moins. Tu n'as pas l'air en forme ces derniers temps. Fais bien attention à ta santé, je ne voudrais pas que tu tombe malade alors que je ne suis pas là._

_Sinon, j'ai trouvé une école vraiment parfaite ici, si ça te dit, viens vivre avec moi aux Etats Unis. Elle dure à peu près cinq ans, et puis tu pourras ensuite intégrer la boîte, qu'en penses-tu?_

_C'est un lycée relié directement à son université, tu n'auras même pas à chercher ou à passer des concours, sauf pour y rentrer en cours d'année._

_Je pense que c'est une bonne opportunité, si jamais elle te tente, appelle moi sur ma ligne du bureau. J'ai vraiment hâte de te revoir. Tu me manques beaucoup._

_Prends soin de toi. Je t'embrasse fort._

_Itachi.»_

Ça faisait trois semaines que Sasuke l'avait reçue, et si au début il avait refusé catégoriquement, aujourd'hui, il hésitait. Finalement, peut-être que prendre du recul sur cette situation ridicule qu'était la sienne l'aiderait à tourner la page? Peut-être qu'avec cet éloignement, il arriverait à oublier?

À _l'_oublier?

Le brun prit son portable sur la petite table basse remplie de cannettes non identifiées, écrasées ou non, et composa le numéro de son frère en reprenant son chemin menant à la cuisine.

Il porta un œil furtif au cadran central sur le mur, il y lu 02h23. Hum, avec le décalage horaire, son frère devrait déjà être debout.

La tonalité raisonna fortement, surprenant Sasuke qui jura avant de désactiver immédiatement le haut parleur. Il zyeuta vers la chambre par la porte entrouverte, pour voir si le blond s'était réveillé en entendant la sonnerie.

Non, bien sûr, quelle idée!

Monsieur dormait comme une souche, et même un séjour en Enfer ne saurait l'arracher aux bras de Morphée. Pourtant rassuré, Sasuke écouta la voix à moitié endormie de son frère à l'autre bout du fil.

"Petit frère? Allô?

– Allô, Nii-san?

– Qu'est ce qu'il y a, Sauske, pourquoi tu m'appelles… hmmmm… aussi tôt?

– Je te réveille, on dirait.

– Non, c'est bon, je devais me lever de toute…

– Hn. C'était pour ton école, tu sais…

– Ah, tu es d'accord? Répondit un Itachi tout de suite mieux éveillé à la nouvelle.

– Oui. C'est possible que je vienne dans la journée?

– Quoi, tu veux y entrer maintenant? Tu ne veux pas finir ton année ici?

– Non.

– …

– …

– Très bien, comme tu veux, viens aujourd'hui, j'irai voir le directeur plus tard.

– Merci."

Le cadet devina plus qu'il ne vit le sourire de son aîné de l'autre côté du téléphone. Ils échangèrent ensuite quelques paroles, avant que Sasuke ne raccroche pour aller préparer ses bagages.

Dans le silence le plus total, il attrapa le minimum nécessaire pour aller en Amérique, le reste de ses affaires seraient envoyés plus tard dans la semaine.

Son équipement terminé, l'Uchiwa contempla une dernière fois le visage angélique de son blond. Une toute dernière larme roula sur sa joue pendant qu'il détournait ses orbes à tout jamais de cet être qu'il aimait.

La porte claqua dans un bruit sourd, réveillant Naruto, qui se demanda où était passé son amant, mais qui se rendormit aussi vite, en pensant qu'il n'était qu'aux toilettes.

Repartant rapidement dans ses rêves, il sourit doucement sans s'en rendre compte.

« Sasuke… » Murmura t-il.

* * *

><p><em><strong>~ oOoOoOo ~<strong>_

* * *

><p>Ce souvenir est à la fois le plus beau et le plus douloureux passage de ma vie.<p>

Et on se rend compte que les choses les plus chères ne s'acquièrent qu'avec les plus grands sacrifices. Et c'est pareil pour tout le monde. J'ai obtenu une nuit avec mon ange contre une existence entière à regretter.

J'ai fuis. Il y a neuf ans, j'ai fuis ma vie comme un lâche. J'ai voulu l'oublier, le tenir éloigné de moi. Et pour cela, j'ai changé de numéro, d'adresse mail, j'ai coupé tout contact avec lui, tout lien qui pouvait encore me relier à lui. A mon blond.

J'ai terminé mes études là bas, puis j'ai rejoins la boîte de mon frère. Toutes ces années à essayer de le sortir de mon esprit… N'ont servit à rien.

Il m'avait pris pour un objet, ou une vulgaire poupée usagée, c'est la même chose. Et pourtant, je n'arrivais pas à le détester. Je n'y arrive d'ailleurs toujours pas. C'est plus fort que moi, on aura beau dire « Loin des yeux, loin du cœur. », pendant tout ce temps, jamais mon amour pour lui ne s'est amenuisé. Pas un jour, je ne l'ai aimé moins qu'un autre.

Je suis arrivé à bon port, je gare ma voiture pas loin de la route. Je descends, et hume l'air en fermant les yeux. Il est si pur.

Une vague de nostalgie s'empare de moi, mes larmes menaçant dangereusement mes joues d'y couler dessus. Mais je les contiens tant bien que mal. J'ai suffisamment pleuré aujourd'hui, le reste sera pour l'année prochaine.

Mes orbes contemplent vaguement cet endroit que je connais depuis si longtemps, tant que je saurais y aller les yeux fermés. Il s'agit d'un lieu remplis de fleurs, pour la plupart fanées, pour d'autres, encore fraîches. Les boutons en majorité blancs, ornent les pierres où sont gravés les noms des habitants.

Un cimetière.

Mon bouquet de rose à la main, je m'avance entre les stèles, le silence toujours pesant. Mes pas me guidant s'arrêtent devant une tombe. Je pose très délicatement les fleurs dessus, souriant faiblement. Un murmure s'échappe de mes lèvres:

"On dirait que je suis très en retard, cette année." Seul le vide me répond.

Je prie silencieusement, les yeux fermés et les mains jointes sous mon menton. Puis je commence à nettoyer un peu la pierre recouverte de poussière. Et au fur et à mesure que je passe l'éponge sur cette tombe, deux noms gravés y apparaissent.

_Minato __Namikaze_ et _Kushina __Uzumaki_.

Oui, je sais, je ne les ai pratiquement pas connus, pour ne pas dire pas du tout. Je ne les avais vu que pendant un temps, avant leur accident. Kushina me saluait toujours avec son entrain habituel dont avait hérité son fils. Minato m'invitait aussi à rester dîner.

Ils étaient devenus en quelque sorte des parents pour moi, c'étaient des personnes qui ne me voyaient pas comme le rejeton-Uchiwa-qui-a-causé-la-mort-de-ses-parents-en-les-empêchant-de-fuir-l'incendie, mais comme Sasuke, juste Sasuke. L'ami de Naruto.

Pendant que le silence m'accompagne dans mon recueil, la pluie recommence légèrement à tomber. De fines gouttes atterrissent sur mon visage, s'écoulant le long de mon cou, jusqu'à ce que ma chemise absorbe tout.

Je me dis que je devrais peut-être repartir plus tôt, cette année, sinon, je risque de commettre l'irréparable. Je ne veux plus avoir de regret, plus jamais. Je veux juste oublier, et je sais que ce comportement ne m'y aidera en rien.

Mais ce serait leur manquer de respect, que de vivre ma petite vie tranquille sans passer les voir au moins une fois par an. Ce serait leur manquer de respect que de les oublier, même si c'est ce que je souhaite ardemment.

Je regarde ma montre, 15h56. Merde, je suis vraiment arrivé trop tard. Je dois partir, vite.

Je me retourne prestement, adressant un « Au revoir » au couple uni pour l'éternité. Mais avant même que je ne puisse faire un pas, une voix m'interpelle, familière, très familière. Trop, peut-être.

"Sasuke?"

Je jette un regard à mon interlocuteur, il porte comme moi, une chemise noire ainsi qu'un jean de même couleur. Ses cheveux viennent contraster avec virulence sa tenue, contrairement à moi où ma chevelure accompagne ce noir terne et triste. Je découvre avec un soupçon d'étonnement une fine tresse attachée avec un élastique noir à sa gauche, retombant sur le devant de son épaule. Le lobe de son oreille est décoré d'une perle elle aussi noire.

De l'Onyx.

Comme je porte un Saphir à mon oreille gauche, d'un bleu étincelant, ses yeux aussi, sont bleus. Mais ils n'ont pas de fin, ils sont aussi profonds que le ciel, aussi hypnotisant que la première fois que je les ai vu.

Je m'y noie toujours, partant aussi loin que je le peux, mais n'atteignant jamais ses pensées. Pitoyable.

"Sasuke, c'est toi?"

Il n'y croit pas. Bien sûr que c'est moi. Qui d'autre? Qui d'autre que moi ou lui viendrait se recueillir sur la tombe de ses parents? Le Pape peut-être? Ou bien le Père Noël?

Il a tant changé, ses muscles se sont développés, sa taille s'est affinée et s'est agrandie, et pourtant, j'ai toujours cette envie viscérale de lui.

Je l'aime encore, même si, je passe mon temps à le fuir.

Après mes études, après que j'ai intégré l'entreprise d'Itachi, j'ai été transféré au Japon, soit un an après.

Je n'avais d'autres choix que d'accepter.

Je passais voir mes parents et ceux de Naruto très tôt le matin, presque à l'aube – le magasin d'Ino était le seul ouvert si tôt – ensuite, j'errais un peu partout, surtout le 10 Octobre, à penser à mon passé. Au final, je n'ai jamais recroisé cette tignasse blonde… Jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

Un poing s'écrase soudain sur ma figure, sans que je ne voie rien arriver. Je tombe sur mes fesses, à terre. Je ne comprends pas vraiment ce qui m'arrive, pourtant je sais que c'est lui. C'est Naruto.

Mes sens sont en alertes, et à peine ai-je le temps de retrouver mes esprits que ce blond tombe à son tour sur moi, les deux genoux de chaque côté de mon corps.

Il empoigne ma chemise d'une main, serrant les doigts de son autre main jusqu'à en faire blanchir ses jointures au dessus de ma tête. Mes yeux se ferment dans un reflexe, m'attendant à recevoir une pluie de coups douloureux. Mais au lieu de cela, je sens des gouttes tomber sur ma joue droite.

Rouvrant mes orbes, je le vois, là, au dessus de moi, en train de pleurer. Sa colère se mélange à sa tristesse, à sa joie, à son hésitation entre me tuer et me sourire.

"Sasuke… Gémit-il, pourquoi… Pourquoi?

– …

– Répond! Pourquoi t'es partit? Pourquoi tu m'as laissé! Pourquoi tu t'es barré, bordel! Hurle t-il, les larmes s'écrasant sur mon visage, se mêlant à la pluie.

– Je suis partit faire mes études aux Etats Unis, rien de plus rien de moins.

– TE FOUS PAS DE MOI! Je me souviens TRES BIEN de se qui s'est passé avant que tu ne t'enfuies comme un voleur de chez toi!"

La nouvelle me fait un choc. Naruto se souvient, il se souvient de tout. Même… de ça.

Mais justement s'il se souvient de ça… C'est qu'il se souvient aussi de _ça_.

Je ricane, mes orbes envahis par le mépris. Ses pupilles se font encore plus colériques, déjà à l'époque, il n'aimait pas quand je me foutais ouvertement de sa gueule.

"Qu'est ce qu'il y a de si drôle, Uchiwa?"

_Uchiwa__…_ Quand il m'appelle comme ça, c'est qu'il est soit très très en colère, soit qu'il est sérieux. Ou bien les deux, comme maintenant, par exemple. Ses paupières se plissent sous la méfiance, faisant redoubler mon rire amer.

"Il n'y a rien pourquoi?

– Rien? Tu es sûr? Ne crois pas pouvoir te moquer de moi comme avant, Uchiwa.

– Je ne me moque pas voyons, je n'oserais jamais. Dis-je, ironique. Il y a juste que cette situation est _drôle_. N'ai-je pas le droit de rire?

– Pas comme ça.

– Comment? Comment ne dois-je pas rire, Na-ru-to?" Je m'attarde sur son nom, mes émotions, qui pourtant sont plus que nombreuses, ne laisse passer que mépris et orgueil. Je mets tout ce que j'ai pour paraître arrogant.

Il ne répond pas, se mordant la lèvre inférieure. Il semble gêné, mais il est si beau. Ses mèches blondes mouillées retombent devant ses yeux voilés de tristesse.

Ça me déchire le cœur, mais je me suis promis de ne plus ouvrir mon cœur. Même à lui.

J'ai déjà essayé une unique fois, qui a été l'essai de trop. Alors fini les expériences, désormais, j'écoute ma raison. Elle me dit de m'enfuir le plus loin possible, de ne plus jamais revenir ici, que cet endroit est malheureusement source de souvenirs douloureux pour moi.

Mais cette voix dans ma tête, je ne l'entends déjà plus. Mes obsidiennes se perdent dans le magnifique bleu de ces yeux.

J'ai l'impression… de rêver. Que je vais me réveiller en sursaut, dans mon lit, seul.

"Sasuke… Pourquoi… Pourquoi… t'es partit? Retente t-il, plus calmement.

– …

– Sasuke… Répond moi, je… je ne comprends pas. Je… Sasuke… Il baisse sa tête, dans un geste dépité.

– Tu… Tu as dit que tu t'en souvenais… J'essaye de lui faire comprendre sans lui expliquer explicitement. Mais il n'a pas l'air de comprendre.

– Quoi? Que nous avons couché ensemble? Bien sûr."

Je serre les dents, comment peut-il dire ça avec tant de désinvolture? Je ne suis pas qu'une simple expérience de jeunesse, merde!

– Que les choses soient claires Naruto. Tu t'es bien amusé avec moi, c'est super, tu sais enfin ce que ça fait de _baiser_ un mec. Maintenant, tu me fais le plaisir de dégager de ma vie, et en vitesse."

Ces mots me déchirent le cœur. Rien que de devoir les lui balancer au visage, me fait souffrir à un point inimaginable. Mais j'en ai besoin, j'ai besoin de l'éloigner de moi, de ne plus le revoir.

Parce que je sais que si nous restons amis ou quoi, je finirais par lui sauter dessus un jour ou l'autre. Je ne veux pas revivre la même chose qu'au lycée, il n'a pas le droit de m'imposer cela.

Son étonnement est visible, et pourtant, il ne bouge pas. Me fixant durement avec de ses pupilles bleutées. Il attend que je craque. Je le sens, je ne vais pas résister à son regard plus longtemps.

Détournant ma tête sur le côté, je fuis encore, je fuis son regard, et je marmonne:

"C'est de ta faute tout ça.

– Quoi?

– C'EST DE TA FAUTE, TOUT ÇA! DE **TA** **FAUTE**!

– Quoi de ma faute? C'est de ma faute maintenant? Mais comment tu voulais que je réagisse? Je suis hétéro, à la base, moi! Tu étais mon meilleur ami!

– Non, tu as raison, moi j'me suis tout de suite réjoui d'apprendre que les hommes m'intéressaient plus que des dindes qui piaillent! C'est vrai que moi, je me suis immédiatement senti super confiant, halellujah! Je vais me taper tous les mecs qu'il y a à portée de main! Surtout mon _meilleur __ami_! C'est toi qui m'as sauté dessus, je te rappelle! Alors assume!

– « Assume »? Répète t-il, sa voix bizarrement plus aiguë qu'à l'accoutumée. Mais c'est toi qui t'es cassé à l'autre bout du monde parce que TOI, TU N'ASSUMES PAS!

– Moi, je n'assume pas? Moi, je n'assume pas? Ah, c'est la meilleure, ça! C'est qui, qui pensait à cette salope de Sakura et qui a crié son nom pendant qu'il jouissait en moi? QUI? DIS-MOI? **QUI**?"

Cette phrase, le laisse les yeux écarquillés, alors que je reprends mon souffle, épuisé d'avoir trop crié. Une larme coule sur ma joue, je détourne mon regard, le voyant rougir soudainement de honte.

"C'est toi… qui pensais à elle pendant que tu…" Je n'ose même pas finir ma phrase, la laissant en suspens. Il rougit d'avantage, la mine horriblement gênée, et affreusement adorable.

Le silence se fait pesant, plus aucun de nous deux n'ose parler. Moi parce que j'ai un sentiment d'humiliation me clouant le bec, lui parce qu'il se rend enfin compte de son erreur, de toute la portée de son tir.

"Sasuke… Je… Tente désespérément Naruto, mais il ne sait pas quoi dire, je le sens.

– Tu as voulu savoir ce que ça faisait de coucher avec un homme et quitte à te servir de moi, tu l'as su. Mais tu n'as pas été capable de l'assumer, c'est comme ça que tu en es venu à penser à elle?"

Il rebaisse piteusement sa tête, honteux. C'est donc vrai. Il sait bien que c'est de sa faute, et pourtant il continue de ne pas comprendre:

"Mais… Pourquoi… tu as eu besoin d'aller si loin pour me fuir… Sasuke?

– …

– …

– Tu n'as pas besoin de te préoccuper de mes raisons.

– Sasuke… Tu sais, j'ai eu vraiment peur quand tu as disparu de chez toi. Tu ne répondais plus au téléphone, tu ne revenais même plus chez toi, je n'avais plus aucun moyen de te contacter…

– C'était fait exprès, Usuratonkachi.

– Haha… Oui… J'avais compris. C'est ton frère qui m'a dit que tu ne voulais plus me voir, ne plus entendre parler de moi, ne même plus entendre mon prénom.

– …

– C'est vrai?

– Oui."

Je vois que cette réponse le blesse, mais c'est la vérité, je ne supportais plus rien venant de lui. Tout ce qui ce rapportait à Naruto me rappelait cet unique souvenir. Ce soir où j'ai perdu, où j'ai abandonné.

"Sasuke, est-ce que… Est-ce qu'on pourrait redevenir… Ami? Oublier cet accident et repartir à zéro?" Lâche t-il finalement, tout bas.

Se moque t-il de moi? Ou alors je suis en train de rêver, hein?

Là, il me demande… si on peut redevenir _amis_? Si j'ai bien compris, là, il me demande de revivre le calvaire de mes quinze ans? C'est ça?

Lui, il pense que je vais accepter, comme ça, aller hop! On oublie tout, la vie est belle, les oiseaux chantent, et il est absolument hors de question de revivre ça.

"Ne rêve pas, Dobe. Je n'ai pas envie de voir d'autres truies te tourner autour et rester ton _ami_ une seconde fois.

– Qu… Quoi?"

Et merde… La phrase de trop. Il fallait que je la sorte, celle là… Alors là, il est fin, le Sasuke sortit major de son école. Et en bon génie, je ne trouve rien d'autre à répliquer que « Tsss… Laisse tomber Usuratonkachi, tu ne comprendras jamais. ».

Auquel il m'a répondu franchement un « Je t'emmerde! » habituel.

Le silence reprit sa place, pendant que nous nous observons dans le blanc des yeux, plusieurs longues minutes.

"Tu n'as pas changé, Teme. Murmure t-il, tout d'un coup.

– Toi non plus, Dobe.

– Sasuke, tu sais… J'ai vraiment envie qu'on re…

– Non.

– Mais…

– Non c'est non. Tu ne comprends plus ce qu'on te dit ou quoi?

– Sasuke…"

Je suis cassant, je le sais, mais je ne veux plus être son ami. Je ne _peux_ plus être son ami.

Mon amour pour lui finira par me consumer entièrement, et garder contact équivaut à tenter le Diable. Merci, mais non merci, un séjour en enfer, très peu pour moi.

"Sasuke, toutes ces années, j'ai vécu sans toi, et il n'y a pas un jour, pas un seul où je n'ai pas pensé à toi… Toutes… Toutes mes copines que j'ai pu avoir ne me supportaient plus. Commence t-il, baladant sa main sur ma joue gauche, de l'autre main, il vient prendre mon bras pour me maintenir au sol.

– Arrête…

– Elles avaient beau m'aimer, je ne faisais jamais assez d'effort selon elles. Ce que… Ce qu'on a fait ensemble, je ne pouvais plus l'oublier… Je pensais sans cesse à toi, à ton corps, à tes lèvres… Il retrace le contour de mes lèvres, passant son pouce sur celle inférieur.

– Arrête.

– A ta peau, à tes mains… Il continue, partit dans son monologue que je tente de stopper, mais il ne m'entend pas, plongé dans ses souvenirs. Je n'en pouvais plus, toutes ces filles que j'ai pu me faire, aucune ne m'avaient fait autant d'effet que toi, Sasuke… Ses doigts descendent le long de mon torse, effleurant mes points sensibles au travers du tissu.

– Arrête!"

Mais rien n'y fait, il continue sa progression, migrant un peu trop au Sud à mon goût. Je me tortille un peu sous lui, tentant de me soustraire de sa prise. Peine perdue, il est devenu plus fort que moi.

Et à peine touche t-il mon entrejambe, que toutes les images de ce soir là déferlent dans mon esprit, défilant brusquement devant mes yeux, me figeant d'horreur.

Non, je ne veux pas que ça se répète, je ne veux plus souffrir…

"ARRETE!" Mes larmes commencent à couler. Ça y est… Moi qui ne voulais pas craquer devant lui.

Stupéfait, Naruto me lâche, me laissant me recroqueviller sur moi-même, pleurant silencieusement, et surtout, le plus dignement possible.

"Sasuke, je suis désolé, je… Non non non! Ne pleure pas! Je t'en prie, Sasuke, je suis désolé, je ne recommencerais plus, c'est… c'est promis, hein, Sasuke… Sasuke, ne pleure plus. S'il te plait… Il essaye doucement de caresser mon épaule tremblante, mais je l'en empêche durement.

– Lâche-moi!"

Je repousse sa main de toutes mes forces, me dégageant de son emprise, et me recule du mieux que je peux, jusqu'à buter contre une tombe fleurie.

"Tu ne comprends pas? Non, c'est NON! JE NE VEUX PAS! Ma respiration se fait si difficile que j'en ai mal à ma gorge, mes poumons me brûlent. Je te déteste!

– Sauske, je t'en prie! Crie désespérément Naruto, tendant ses doigts vers moi.

– Ne me touche pas! Ne m'approche pas! Je ne veux plus te voir! Plus JAMAIS! Je te hais! JE TE HAIS! Pourquoi tu ne comprends pas?"

Je sais bien qu'il ne comprend pas. Je sais que ma réaction est excessive, je le sais, tout ça. Mais c'est comme ça, je ne peux plus me retenir. J'ai besoin d'exploser, j'ai besoin de me libérer, ou je sens que je vais faire une connerie.

« Je t'aime! » **

Oh non… Ne me dîtes pas que je lui ai dit _**ça**_! Ce n'est même plus de l'étonnement que je lis sur son visage. Ses yeux sont exorbités, et je n'ai jamais eu aussi honte de toute ma vie. Je me sens rougir fortement, mes joues me brûlent.

Je le vois qui retente une approche vers moi, alors mon seul réflexe, c'est de courir. Courir aussi loin que je peux. Oui, je fuis. Je ne fais que ça, fuir. Ça aussi, je le sais.

Mais que puis-je y faire? J'ai fuis toute ma vie, alors pourquoi pas maintenant?

Mes oreilles perçoivent des bruits de pas derrière moi, je me retourne, pour le voir me suivre. Pris de panique, j'accélère encore, il ne doit pas me rattraper.

Je l'entends soudainement crier mon nom, et je m'arrête. Je n'aurais pas dû.

Mais je l'ai fait.

« SASUKE! ATTENTION! »

Ce n'est qu'après cet avertissement de Naruto que j'entends un énorme klaxon sonore. Je n'ai pas vu la voiture noire qui fonce sur moi, comme je ne l'ai pas entendue non plus.

Je me rends compte que dans ma course folle, je m'étais engagé sur la route, sans même regarder sur les côtés. Grossière erreur.

Aah… Je savais que je le regretterais, d'être arrivé en retard. Mon instinct ne me trompe jamais.

Le véhicule me percute fortement, me faisant voler assez loin sur l'autre côté du trottoir.

La tête me tourne, on dirait que je ne suis pas mort sur le coup. Je sens un liquide chaud couler le long de ma tempe, ce doit être mon sang. J'ai mal partout.

Mes yeux voient flou, ah, il y a une tâche jaune, ce doit être Naruto…

Je souris malgré la douleur, peut-être que si je meure, je pourrais accepter sa demande d'amitié, pour le temps de cinq minutes…

Des gens me parlent à côté, mais je ne comprends pas, de toute façon, il n'y a que Naruto que je vois. Mon ange.

Je n'aperçois pas plus les hommes habillés de rouge et de noir qui me transportent. Je crois que ce sont les pompiers, je n'en suis pas sûr. Mon esprit s'embrouille, il divague, les images se déforment devant mes yeux.

Je ne me souviens pas de grand-chose, en fait. Seulement de mon arrivée à l'hôpital, et tout le long du chemin de l'entrée des urgences jusqu'au bloc opératoire, Naruto me tient la main. C'est la seule chose que j'ai parfaitement perçu.

Je me sens plusieurs fois tomber dans l'inconscience, avant de sentir une pression plus forte sur ma main, me maintenant éveillé. C'est lui, mais pourquoi ne veux t-il pas que je dorme? De toute façon, il faudra bien m'endormir pour l'opération, alors je peux bien prendre de l'avance. Un tout petit peu… Juste…

Il me hurle dessus, - c'est sur que comme ça, je ne vais pas dormir bien longtemps! - il me crie que si je ne ressors pas d'ici vivant, il me ressuscitera pour me retuer ensuite et venir me rejoindre en Enfer. Je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire à cette phrase, qu'il est bête…

Il fait des blagues, mais son visage est si inquiet. Sa main me serre très fort, il coupe presque la circulation de mon sang dans ma main, mais ça ne me gêne pas, parce que c'est lui.

« Sasuke! T'as intérêt à vivre! Fais-le! Pour moi… »

Vivre… Pour lui?

Mais n'est ce pas ce que je fais depuis notre toute première rencontre? Depuis que je me suis rendu compte de ce qu'il était pour moi?

Lorsqu'il dit ça… J'espère qu'il sait à quoi s'attendre, parce que je ne risque pas de le laisser repartir aussi rapidement.

Vivre pour lui. Oui, pourquoi pas…

Aah… Je distingue de plus en plus mal son visage angélique, comme je ne perçois plus le son si mélodieux de sa voix. Une douce chaleur m'appelle, j'hésite.

Dois-je y aller, ou pas?

Pourrais-je revenir de ce qui semble être le Paradis?

Non, bien sûr que non, _une __fois __qu'on __est __une __étoile, __on __reste __au __ciel, __pour __toujours_.

Je sais bien que je ne dois pas m'y abandonner, que Naruto m'attend dans le monde réel, mon frère aussi.

Mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de me dire que mes parents sont de l'autre coté, qu'il ne suffit que d'un pas, rien qu'un seul. Pour pouvoir les serrer à nouveau dans mes bras.

Que choisir?

Mais bientôt, je ne peux plus y réfléchir, le sombre envahissant mon espace, les Ténèbres engouffrant tout.

Mes yeux se ferment définitivement, dans un long sommeil, éternel ou non.

* * *

><p><em><strong>~ oOoOoOo ~<strong>_

* * *

><p>"Naruto!"<p>

Je relève ma tête, et reconnais Itachi qui arrive en courrant. Il est encore habillé en, costume, je crois qu'il était en réunion, lorsque je l'ai appelé.

Pour la première fois depuis que je l'ai vu, son visage est angoissé, comme le mien. Il est essoufflé, et ses mains… Elles tremblent. Il est comme moi, il a peur. Peur pour Sasuke, son petit frère dont il ne s'est pas toujours occupé.

Sasuke… T'as intérêt à vivre, enfoiré…

Itachi s'assied à côté de moi, je ne lui réponds pas, mais qu'importe, le seul occupant mes pensées est Sasuke. Lui, là, l'enfoiré qui est de l'autre côté de cette putain de porte, entre la vie et la mort. Cet enfoiré que j'aime.

Itachi, qui jusqu'alors est silencieux, me demande tout à coup ce qui s'est passé. Je ne veux pas en parler, mais je suis aussi conscient du fait qu'il soit son frère, alors il devrait avoir le droit de savoir…

Après un temps de flottement, je me décide enfin à répondre, la gorge nouée.

"C'est de ma faute."

Je ne le vois pas, le regard fixé sur la porte blanche, cependant, je sais qu'à ma réponse évasive, il a froncé ses sourcils. Il ne comprend pas, moi non plus.

C'est pourtant simple, je suis le seul fautif, le seul et l'unique.

"C'est-à-dire? Me demande t-il, septique.

– C'est moi, c'est à cause de moi, si…

– Pourquoi? Sa voix est dangereusement calme, mais je ne m'en soucie pas, ce n'est pas mon problème actuel. Mon problème, c'est Sasuke, rien d'autre.

_'C'est __de __ma __faute'_, c'est la seule chose que je puisse répondre, dans mon état actuel. Il n'a pas besoin de plus pour me blâmer.

Sasuke… Mon Sasuke… Mon amour, mais que vais-je devenir sans toi?

Vivre?

Non, tu sais qu'il m'est impossible de vivre ne serait ce qu'une seconde de plus sans toi. Je l'ai fait neuf ans, certes, mais je ne le supporterais de plus. Pas toute une vie. Autant mourir.

Itachi n'insiste pas, et je lui en suis reconnaissant. Je sais aussi qu'il ne laissera pas cette affaire en suspend bien longtemps. Il ne me lâchera pas si vite pour avoir une version des faits.

Je scrute les alentours d'un œil morne, d'autres personnes sont dans notre cas, à attendre comme nous, désespérément. On y attend une personne chère à notre cœur, une sœur, un frère, des amis, la famille, un… amant?

Tous ne sont qu'irritation et stress, tous sont crispés, terrifiés à l'idée que la nouvelle soit mauvaise.

Perdu dans mes pensées, je n'entends pas s'approcher des pas près de moi. Les yeux rivés sur la porte, je ne remarque pas non plus Itachi se lever et saluer quelqu'un.

Mais lorsque je capte la voix de l'arrivant, mon esprit quitte quelques secondes Sasuke pour me tourner vers celle-ci. Elle me semble familière, où l'ai-je déjà entendue?

"Naruto, ça va? C'est Itachi. Je ne prends pas la peine de décoller mon regard de la porte, ainsi, je lui réponds un « Huum » pas très convaincu.

– Naruto, je te présente Yahiko, un ami de Sasuke. Je crois que vous vous êtes déjà rencontrés, je me trompe?

– Oui, c'est ça." Répond l'inconnu de sa voix grave.

Yahiko… Yahiko? Le roux là? Mes yeux se détachent de la porte blanche pour aller fixer le nouveau… roux. Je découvre alors avec surprise qu'il n'a pas changé d'un poil. Ses yeux sont toujours aussi bleus, et ses mèches toujours aussi rousses, mêlée à une blondeur particulière. Je crois qu'il n'y a que ses nouveaux piercings rajoutés un peu partout sur son visage qui a changé.

"Enchanté, Naruto. Sasuke m'a souvent parlé de toi tu sais?

– En… Enchanté… Il m'offre un grand sourire face à ma curiosité, il me plairait bien de savoir ce que Sasuke lui disait sur moi.

– Tu veux savoir?

– Hum… Un hochement de la tête accompagne ma réponse, l'incitant à continuer.

– Il me disait que tu étais idiot.

– Quoi?" Mes joues virent au rouge, j'y crois pas! Il est allé lui raconter quoi? Espèce d'enfoiré!

Et l'autre, il se marre devant moi, il en a presque les larmes aux yeux. Est-ce qu'il se rend compte qu'on est dans un hôpital, que des gens y meurent, que mon Sasuke y laissera peut-être sa peau, et que cette situation est tout sauf drôle?

"Itachi, tu pourrais nous laisser seul un petit moment s'il te plait? J'ai à lui parler. Continue Yahiko, toujours souriant mais calmé.

– … Très bien. Je reviens dans dix minutes, ça te va?

– C'est parfait, merci."

Sur ce, Itachi se retourne et se dirige vers le distributeur. Un silence étrange s'installe autour de nous deux. On se réinstalle sur les chaises, face à la porte blanche.

Je ne comprends pas, il a l'air d'être devenu _sérieux_.

"Sais-tu pourquoi Sasuke t'a fuis, pendant toutes ces années? Me demande t-il soudainement.

– Que…?

– Tu ne sais pas, n'est ce pas?

– … Mon regard se détourne, non, je ne sais pas. C'est ce que j'ai cherché à comprendre tout ce temps, justement.

– Tu savais que Sasuke était amoureux de toi?

– … Oui.

– Depuis quand, le sais-tu?"

Depuis quand? Depuis… Ce matin. Non, hier.

Face à mon mutisme, le roux continue sur sa lancée:

"Sais-tu depuis combien de temps il t'aime, au moins?" Non… Ça non plus, je ne le sais pas.

«Depuis vos quinze ans.»

Qu… Quoi?

Depuis… tout ce temps? Il m'aimait? Mais…

J'écarquille les yeux, n'y croyant pas, mais… ce n'est pas possible. C'est juste impossible. Il…

"Comment… Le sais-tu?

– Tu sais, on était pareil, tous les deux. On essayait d'oublier un amour impossible en allant en boîte pour nous soûler jusqu'à tomber inconscient. On s'est rencontré dans l'unes d'elle, et… si lui trouvait que je te ressemblais, moi, je pensais qui ressemblait à _lui_. Ils avaient tous les deux une expressivité proche de zéro, comme toi et moi avons des yeux bleus."

Il me dit ça en fixant le sol. Puis revenant sur moi, il plonge son regard dans le mien, plus sérieux que jamais. Il continue son monologue, pendant que moi, je l'écoute attentivement:

"Quand on s'est rencontré, on a tout de suite pensé qu'on ne serait que des coups d'un soir. Ça a toujours été très clair entre nous. On n'était pas un couple… juste deux personnes qui soufraient, et qui s'aimaient. Enfin… Quand je dis que je l'aime, pas dans ce sens là, mais il est devenu très important pour moi. Le temps passant, nous sommes venus à avouer nos secrets, aussi bien lui que moi. C'est comme ça que j'ai appris qui tu étais."

Je ne sais plus quoi dire. Sasuke… lui avait dit qu'il… m'aimait? Je n'y crois pas, non, mais alors… toutes ces années, il faisait semblant? Et… ce jour là. Oh non…

Je me dégoute. Je suis répugnant, quand je pense que j'ai osé, alors que lui, il… Depuis toujours, je me rends compte que je passe mon temps à penser à moi. Quel égoïste…

Ma tête s'abaisse honteusement, je ne pourrais plus jamais le regarder en face, mon Sasuke…

Ai-je encore le droit de l'aimer? Après tout ce que j'ai fait?

Au final, c'est lui qui avait raison, je n'assumais pas. Je le savais, mais je persistais à me dire que non, je n'avais fait rien de mal.

Je suis horrible.

Itachi est revenu, et nous sommes tout les trois assis, dans un silence religieux, en train d'attendre que la porte à double battant du bloc opératoire s'ouvre… sur une bonne nouvelle.

Au bout d'encore quelques heures d'angoisse, un médecin arrive, et avant même qu'il ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit, Itachi saute déjà sur lui. Yahiko à sa suite, ils menacent pratiquement le pauvre homme à leur donner des informations concernant mon brun.

Je ne comprends pas vraiment la conversation, étant un peu trop loin. Je n'ai pas eu la force de m'avancer, j'ai peur.

Je vois l'homme à lunette, secouer la tête, et marmonner un espèce de « Désolé » inaudible. Ma gorge se noue, non… Il n'a pas pu…

Mes oreilles ne perçoivent rien d'autre, sous le choc de l'annonce du médecin.

Sasuke… Mon Sasuke… Il est mort.

Par ma faute.

C'est moi, c'est encore moi, ce sera toujours moi, moi et personne d'autre. J'apporte le malheur, je ne dois pas vivre. Je ne le pourrais pas sans Sasuke de toute façon. Alors autant le rejoindre, oui, c'est ça, je vais le rejoindre.

Attend moi, mon ange. J'arrive.

* * *

><p><em><strong>~ oOoOoOo ~<strong>_

* * *

><p>Itachi soupire, avant de se rassoir. A ses côté, Yahiko a les sourcils si froncés qu'une ride y fait son apparition.<p>

Cet abruti de médecin, il ne leur avait donné que de faux espoirs!

_'Je t'en __foutrais, __moi, __des __« __Désolé, __je __ne __m'occupe __pas __de __Uchiwa __Sasuke. __Veuillez __vous __adresser __à __mon __collègue. »__… __Tocard!'_ Pense le roux, ruminant contre le dit 'tocard'.

Ce qui l'angoissait tant? C'était l'attitude de ce… euh… ah oui, Naruto.

Lorsqu'ils avaient aperçut le médecin, ils s'étaient rués sur lui, sauf Naruto. Le blond était resté en retrait, par peur, sans doute. C'était compréhensible. Mais ce qui lui échappait, c'était le fait qu'il se soit reculé lentement, doucement, comme n'y croyant pas, à l'entente de l'excuse de l'homme à lunette.

Puis juste après, il s'était retourné, et était partit, un air si… indescriptible, collé au visage. Et maintenant, Yahiko avait plus qu'un mauvais pressentiment, il sentait que Naruto allait faire une bêtise, une énorme.

Il partit alors à la suite du blond, dérangeant les patients dans les couloirs, cherchant à droite à gauche une touffe blonde. Heureusement, d'ailleurs, qu'il était blond. S'il avait été brun, au milieu d'une armée de brun, comment aurait-il fait?

C'est l'accueil, que le roux aperçut la tignasse claire de l'Uzumaki. Son cœur fit un bond dans sa poitrine. L'abruti! Ne voyait-il pas qu'il allait traverser une route? En pleine circulation? Mais c'était du suicide!

Son organe vital rate encore un autre battement, avant d'accélérer comme un fou. C'est ça, ce pauvre crétin voulait mettre fin à ses jours!

Son esprit lui ramène alors un détail, le blond, à la mention du « Désolé », sa réaction…

Oui, voilà! Il pensait qu'il s'agissait de l'excuse habituelle, annonciatrice de paperasses interminables pour les pauvres familles en deuil. Il pensait que Sasuke était parti.

_'Putain, Sasuke, mais comment tu peux aimer un crétin pareil?'_

Yahiko se rue immédiatement sur le trottoir, espérant arriver à temps. Oui, pourvu qu'il arrive à temps…

Pendant ce temps, Itachi avait à peine remarqué l'absence des deux jeunes adultes. Ses pensées se tournaient toutes elles aussi vers son petit frère bien aimé. Dieu, il donnerait n'importe quoi pour que Sasuke soit sauvé, n'importe quoi. Même sa propre vie.

Mais la vie ne marche justement pas comme ça. On n'en donne pas une pour en remplacer une autre. On ne sacrifie pas pour ramener quelqu'un. Car une fois celui-ci parti, il l'est pour toujours.

Cruelle est la vie.

Mais c'est ce qui fait qu'elle est belle, c'est ce qui fait que les plus beaux souvenirs nous sont chers. C'est parce qu'elle est éphémère qu'elle vaut la peine d'être vécue. Et c'est parce qu'elle nous offre tant d'espoir qu'on prend la peine de vivre.

Perdu dans un tourbillon infini de souvenir, le brun remarque un peu en retard qu'un médecin se tient devant lui, l'air fier, et souriant avec satisfaction. Une femme. Blonde.

Itachi relève sa tête, contemplant son vis-à-vis d'un œil curieux. Une impression de déjà vu… Il eut le déclic lorsque celle-ci s'adressa à lui avec un ton de nostalgie:

"Itachi, comme on se retrouve. Comment vas-tu depuis le temps. Tu as grandi, dis moi. La dernière fois qu'on s'est vu, tu devais avoir quoi… seize ans?

– Bonjour, Tsunade. Ou plutôt bonsoir. Répond t-il en regardant l'horloge centrale, un imperceptible sourire lisible sur son visage.

– Tu n'as pas vraiment changé. Mais passons les détails, c'est moi qui me suis chargée de Sasuke. A ces mots, une lueur d'espoir s'allume au fond des prunelles du brun, qui la fixe impatiemment. Il va bien… MAIS! Impose-t-elle, sachant ce qu'Itachi est capable de faire en entendent cela.

– Mais quoi? Dîtes le moi, au lieu de tourner autours du pot!

– Ce n'est pas si simple! Laisse-moi finir! Je disais donc… Ton frère s'en est tiré, mais on ne sait pas quand est ce qu'il va se réveiller. Ça peut être demain comme dans six mois. Je ne pense pas que ce sera long, mais il ne faut sans doute pas s'attendre à un réveil rapide. Sa blessure était grave, mais pas assez pour provoquer un traumatisme crânien. En bref, Sasuke a eu beaucoup de chance.

– Je vois… Oui, je suis vraiment heureux."

Le sourire du brun est en effet heureux. Il semble paisible, et sans doute le sera-t-il encore plus au réveil de son petit frère. La blonde l'observe minutieusement, et il est clair pour elle que ces deux là se ressemblent énormément. Malgré certains détails, au même âge, on les aurait presque pris pour des frères jumeaux. Aaah… La jeunesse…

A ce tableau s'ajoute deux autres personnes, une blonde, l'autre rousse. Quatre orbes d'un bleu saphir pour l'un, turquoise pour l'autre. De loin, on aurait dit qu'elles se disputaient. Et de près, la constatation est la même. Ils se disputaient bien, leurs prunelles s'envoyant des éclairs qu'ils espèrent pourfendeurs.

"Mais comment? Ce n'est pas possible d'être crétin à ce point là!

– Mais je t'emmerde! C'est pas de ma faute si l'autre con à lunettes avait un air de médecin-presque-désolé-pour-la-famille! J'étais complètement sur les nerfs, moi!

– Et moi, alors ? On est tous sur les nerfs! Je plains sérieusement Sasuke pour avoir pu aimer un crétin tel que toi, pendant quoi… dix ans? Mais tu te rends compte?

– Merci, j'ai compris le message, c'est bon!"

Voilà, depuis que Yahiko avait fait entendre raison à Naruto, ces deux là se chamaillaient pour tout et n'importe quoi. Peu importait le prétexte, l'un provoquait toujours l'autre. Naruto avait un peu l'impression de se retrouver pendant ses années collège, avec Sasuke, mais la sensation était différente. Oui, le fait que ça avait été Sasuke et pas un autre avait tout changé dans leur relation. Il le compenait, maintenant.

Arrivé devant Tsunade, Yahiko lui demande comment va le brun. Elle leur réexplique alors ce qu'elle avait déjà mentionné à Itachi, puis les mène à sa chambre dans un silence pesant.

Les couloirs blancs rendaient à l'hôpital un air de froideur et de sérénité en même temps. Contrairement à elles, les portes étaient plutôt sombres, contrastant avec.

Chambre 128, Sasuke Uchiwa.

C'est ce qu'il y a de marqué sur la plaque collée au mur, à droite de la porte marron. Tsunade les laisse devant celle-ci, une urgence l'appelant rapidement.

Les trois restants entre alors calmement dans la chambre. La lumière n'est pas allumée, il fait nuit.

Là, sur le lit au centre de la pièce, Sasuke est allongé au milieu des machines mesurant son rythme cardiaque. Il semble dormir tranquillement, si reposé. En s'approchant un peu, on remarque que ses traits sont détendus. Cas qui ne se révèle uniquement lorsqu'il se sent apaisé, c'est-à-dire jamais. Ou si, peut-être bien une ou deux fois grand maximum.

Après être resté quelques minutes à le contempler sans un bruit, par peur de le réveiller, les trois compères se décident de rentrer chez eux.

Les jours suivant, Naruto revient chaque jour, passant toute la journée à l'hôpital pour s'occuper de Sasuke et lui tenir compagnie. Itachi a dû rentrer aux Etats Unis, ne pouvant pas s'absenter plus longtemps pour son entreprise. Yahiko, quant à lui, ne vient qu'à l'occasion, de temps en temps… « C'est à toi d'en prendre soin, maintenant. Je te le confie. » Lui avait-il dit, avant de s'éclipser aussitôt.

Ainsi, deux mois s'étaient écoulés. Le blond désespère, mais ne perd pas espoir. Les médecins affirment qu'il se réveillera, mais qu'attend t-il, bordel de merde? Le déluge, peut-être? Ou alors l'apocalypse?

Il est assis sur la chaise, à côté du lit, et tout ce qu'il a envie de faire, à l'instant c'est de le secouer, de le réveiller, puis de l'embrasser. Tellement longtemps que ses lèvres lui manquent. Il n'avait pas osé en profiter pendant le sommeil du brun. Il l'avait déjà trahi une fois, il ne voulait pas recommencer une seconde fois. Alors il prend son mal en patience. « Dobe. » lui souffle un coin de sa tête, et cela suffit à lui redonner un semblant de sourire.

La journée se passe encore sans le moindre signe de réveil. Naruto, épuisé, s'endort sur le côté du lit, la tête nichée entre ses bras. Dans son sommeil, sa main vient chercher sa jumelle plus pâle, celle de Sasuke.

Et alors que le blond dormait le plus naturellement possible, les paupières du brun s'agitent légèrement. Petit à petit, les obsidiennes se dévoilent, scrutant le plafond aussi blanc que les murs. Il plisse les yeux, c'est parce qu'il fait nuit, alors il ne voit pas bien. Abandonnant alors cette découverte du plafond, sa tête se tourne sur le côté, pour s'apercevoir qu'un poids s'appuie sur son lit.

Il reconnait la chevelure blonde de son ami, reflétée à la lumière de la Lune. Il est si beau…

Le brun se tortille doucement, ne voulant pas réveiller son ange.

_'C'est quoi tous ces fils accroché à mon bras, bordel! Mais tais-toi, la machine! Tu m'énerves!'_

Il tire un peu trop brusquement sur les câbles, et voyant le blond geindre dans son sommeil, le brun se radoucit, espérant ne pas être trop dérangeant. Manque de chance, Naruto sursaute au moindre bruit provoqué par Sasuke. Ecarquillant ses yeux au maximum du possible, il fixe Sasuke, qui s'était levé à moitié sur le lit.

"Sasuke!

– …

– Sasuke, tu vas bien? Attend, on doit appeler une infermière. Sur quoi il appuie sur un bouton rouge près des accoudoirs. Sasuke, dis moi que tu vas bien, Sasuke…

– Je vais bien, ne t'en fais pas.

– J'ai eu si peur! Oh mon Dieu… Sasuke… Le blond s'approche du blessé et se fait repousser faiblement, et pourtant fermement.

– …

– Sasuke?

– … Ne crois pas que j'ai oublié ce qui s'est passé au cimetière.

– Oui, je… m'en doute… Mais Sasuke, vraiment…" Naruto ne sait pas quoi rajouter, il n'avait jamais été doué avec les mots, il s'exprimait toujours avec des actes.

Alors au lieu d'une déclaration guimauve et dégoulinante d'amour, il l'attire contre lui, l'embrassant tendrement.

Deux mois d'abstention, c'est dur. Avoir ce qu'on convoite le plus sous son nez, sans jamais l'obtenir, c'est tout simplement de la torture. Toute la frustration qu'il ressentait était partie en fumée dans ce baiser doux et passionné.

Sasuke accepte le baiser, mais ne comprend pas vraiment.

Cet acte… Cela veut-il dire qu'ils sont désormais un couple? Qu'il… l'aime? Et assume?

Naruto le pris dans ses bras, pleurant discrètement sur son épaule, la tension subitement relâchée.

Mais il ne peut en faire plus, la porte s'ouvrit fortement, sur une femme blonde, Tsunade.

"Sauske! Alors, enfin réveillé? Ça faisait un moment, dis-moi. J'ai prévenu Itachi, il ne devrait pas trop tarder. Comment tu te sens?

– Hum…. Ça peut aller… Oui, comment allez-vous, _Maîtresse_?

– Tiens! Tu t'en souviens!

– Bien sûr.

– Maîtresse? Répète Naruto, surpris.

– Ah oui, dans ma jeunesse, j'ai été stagiaire dans une école primaire, pendant... Six ou sept mois, je pense. C'est là bas que j'ai connu la famille Uchiwa. On a tout de suite sympathisé, mais lorsque le stage s'est arrêté pour repartir dans mes études, je les ai perdus de vue. Un sourire étire ses lèvres au souvenir lointain. Puis se souvenant d'un autre détail quelque peu… gênant, le médecin s'adresse à Sasuke d'un ton assez incertain. Sasuke, tu te souviens de _ça_, aussi?

Hochement de tête lui répond, positif.

– Je vois. Tu l'as trouvée?

Le brun n'y répond pas tout de suite, ayant comme un petit bug, les yeux écarquillés de surprise. Il tourne sa tête vers le visage de Naruto, toujours à ses côtés, le mirant quelques temps puis revient fixer Tsunade. Un fin sourire traverse son visage, et il hoche de nouveau positivement le visage.

Satisfaite, la blonde se retire pour laisser les deux futurs tourtereaux un peu seuls.

"Je n'ai absolument rien compris à votre charabia codé. Qu'est ce que tu as trouvé, de quoi vous parliez là? Demande Naruto, complètement largué par la conversation « secrète » qui venait d'avoir lieu. Saaasuukee! Répond moooi!

– Laisse tomber, tu ne peux pas comprendre, Usuratonkachi.

– M'appelle pas comme ça, Temeee!"

Le blond s'agite sous le regard moqueur de son ami, les bras tendus vers le haut, secouant parfois les épaules du brun. Ces réactions, Sasuke ne les auraient échangées pour rien au monde. C'est exactement pour ça qu'il l'aimait, son crétin de blond. Tellement adorable…

Son regard chargé d'amour, il dévisage son meilleur ami – et pourquoi pas amant! – une lueur gourmande inscrite au fond de ses prunelles.

Remarquant cela, Naruto pique un fard, ses joues totalement rouges.

"Me regarde pas comme si j'étais de la viande crue, Sasuke-Teme!

– Non, tu as raison, il vaut mieux attendre que j'aille mieux pour prendre ma revanche.

– Que… !" Le blond balbutie des paroles incompréhensibles, tant il est déstabilisé par l'Uchiwa.

Son sourire se fait encore plus moqueur et arrogant. Intérieurement, il jure de se rétablir plus vite pour enfin goutter au fruit défendu. Il n'en avait eu qu'un aperçut, et aujourd'hui, il le veux entièrement, pour lui seul.

"Sasuke.

– Hn?

– Je peux te poser une question?

– Hn.

– Yahiko m'a dit que… que ça faisait dix ans que tu… m'aimes. C'est vrai? Le brun s'étouffe avec de l'air, en entendant la question du brun.

– Quoi? Répond t-il finalement, d'une voix suraiguë. Qu'est ce qu'il t'a raconté, lui?

– C'est vrai? Le blond plonge son regard dans le sien, aïe, pas bon, ça! S'il commençait à avoir un regard perçant comme ça, le brun n'allait pas pouvoir lui mentir… Il n'allait pas pouvoir…

– … Oui." Non, décidément, il est incapable de lui cacher quoi que ce soit.

Un rire s'élève dans la chambre. Il est clair et soulagé, provenant de la gorge du blond. Oh oui, il leur en avait fallut, du temps, pour se trouver.

_'On __est __bête, __sérieux__…_ Qu'il pense, l'esprit détendu.

"Sasuke.

– Hn?

– Je peux te poser une question?

– Hn.

– Tu sais quoi?

– Quoi?

– Moi aussi, je t'aime."

Sur ces paroles, des lèvres impatientes se posent sur celles de l'Uchiwa qui y répond après un temps d'étonnement passager. Il souligne cependant un détail entre deux baisers:

"Tu es sûr, parce que je ne vais pas te lâcher jusqu'à ta mort, Uzumaki.

– J'y compte bien, et t'as intérêt à ne pas me tromper, Uchiwa. Ou je t'arrache les yeux."

C'est au tour du rire de Sasuke, de retentir dans la chambre. Un bel éclat de rire qui ferait fondre n'importe qui, Naruto y compris.

Le brun se sent pour la première fois depuis des lustres, bien. Juste bien. Dans les bras de son aimé, à rire des bêtises qu'il sort. Depuis combien de temps attendait-il cela? Ce miracle…

Peut-être qu'au final, il remerciait même Sakura, d'avoir été l'élément déclencheur de leur histoire. C'est ça, il devrait passer la voir un de ces jours, cette truie.

Elle avait pensé que Neji aurait été meilleur parti, mais elle ne sait pas ce qu'elle rate. Et tant mieux, maintenant, le blond n'était là que pour lui.

Il repense à Tsunade, à ces paroles qu'elle avait prononcées, quand il était petit, qu'il ne comprenait pas, puis qu'il considérait comme source de son malheur. Ces phrases, aujourd'hui, prenait un tout autre sens.

Il sait à présent qu'il ne vivra plus jamais seul. Parce qu'il a trouvé quelqu'un à aimer et qui l'aime, une personne qui n'appartient qu'à lui. De même que lui n'est qu'à elle.

Il repense à ce que lui avait hurlé désespérément Naruto avant de tomber dans l'inconscience.

« Vis pour moi! » Oui, vivre avec lui, par lui, et pour lui. S'il doit vivre sans lui, alors il ne vivrait pas du tout.

Enfin, après près de vingt longues années de recherches infructueuses, il l'a enfin trouvée, cette chose qui le pousse à résister, qui lui permet de ne pas succomber.

Naruto. Sa raison de vivre.

* * *

><p><strong>OWARI.<strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>NDA:<strong>_ * _I __hate __everything __about __you_ de Three Days Grace.

** Cette scène est à la base une idée d'Oxymore, sans doute que cet OS ne ressemblerait pas du tout à ça, si elle ne me l'avait pas proposé! xD

**Waaah! Ma toute première fanfiction terminée! Je pensais que jamais je n'en verrais jamais le bout, tellement c'était dur xD**

**Je comprends tout à fait maintenant pourquoi les profs de français disent qu'un auteur est capable de passer plusieurs heures, voire jours, sur un mot ou une phrase. Si à l'époque j'étais complètement hilare face à ce genre de chose, aujourd'hui, je m'incline. Messieurs-Dames professeurs de Français, je vous comprends parfaitement, moi-même je passe un temps fou à corriger mes étourderies, je m'excuse de m'être tant moqué de vous. U.U**

**Un graaaaand Merci à ma Bêta-Reader, Oxymore, et à Non-Chan pour m'avoir soutenue et écouté les pires conneries que j'ai pu sortir pendant l'écriture de cet OS, d'avoir pris la peine de corriger toutes mes fautes de syntaxe et de formulation (oui, il y a des moments où je ne parle pas français…), et surtout de m'avoir supporté pendant cette période où je ne pensais qu'à ça ^^".**

**Pour toi lecteur, merci d'avoir pris la peine de me lire, et si jamais ton clavier marche encore, tu peux peut-être laisser tes impressions! ^^**

**BakaNyu**


End file.
